Una aventura humana
by Zero and Xero
Summary: Un lobo misterioso llegara a las tierras de Jasper, Humphrey y Kate tendran que detener esta amenaza con ayuda de sus amigos en esta aventura
1. Chapter 1

Chicos lo siento pero ocurrio un error con el primer capitulo este es el primer capitulo disfrutenlo

Chapter 1: El comienzo

Una aventura

humana

Todo empieza en el parque de Jasper en un día normal llega un extraño lobo amenazando a todos los lobos de estas tierras

?: Dame estas tierras Winston o si no todos los lobos en el mundo caerán bajo mi hechizo – dijo un lobo con el cabello de color negro con rayas rojas y ojos rojos

Winston: Jamas lo haré tu nunca reinaras en Jasper, Kleint! - dijo con furia

Tony: Tienes razón nunca seras un alpha y nunca lo fuiste! - dijo con seriedad

Kleint: Como quieras Winston te lo advertí – dijo con voz sombría y empezó a conjurar un hechizo y lo lanzo a todos los lobos en el mundo

Winston: Agh! Mi cuerpo! Dijo con dolor mientras se convertía en humano

Tony: No puedo ponerme en pie! - dijo un Tony humano

Garth: Yo tampoco puedo levantarme! - dijo con dolor

Kleint: Les daré ventaja un solo lobo podrá tener ventaja entre todos, un omega llamado Humphrey buena suerte – dijo mientras desaparecía

Garth: Hay que encontrar a ese tonto donde estará! - dijo intentando ponerse en pie sin lograr nada

En el lago de las manadas occidental-oriental

Humphrey: El agua esta refrescante para tanto calor mi... agh mi cuerpo que me pasa! - dijo mientras se convertía al igual que los demás en humanos – debo encontrar a Kate – dijo mientras se ponía en pie y empezaba a buscar a Kate

Kate: Humphrey! Humphrey! Ayuda! - gritaba desesperadamente al estar siendo atacada por un oso

Humphrey: Kate ya voy! - dijo mientras tomaba una roca afilada y corría hacia donde estaba Kate

Kate: Humphrey que bueno que llegaste – dijo aliviada

Humphrey: No te preocupes Kate estarás bien – dijo mientras ataco al cuello del oso con la roca y caía al suelo rendido – Te llevare con tus padres Kate, al igual me llevare este oso – dijo mentalmente la ultima parte

Kate: Gracias Humphrey me salvaste, otra vez – dijo y ambos compartieron una pequeña risa

Humphrey: Me puedes decir que hacías ahí Kate? - le pregunto curioso

Kate: Bueno estaba persiguiendo a ese oso para evitar que nos causara problemas en algún momento pero antes de morderle el cuello me transforme en algo parecido a lo que son los humanos y no se como ponerme en pie y gracias a ti sigo viva – dijo mientras le daba un tierno abrazo

Humphrey: Bueno ya estamos aqui, Barf por que no te levantas – dijo sarcastico al verlo en el piso

Garth: Ja,ja muy gracioso mas bien ayuda a leventarnos a todos – dijo mientras eran ayudados por Humphrey

Humphrey: Les tendre que enseñar a todos a ponerse de pie y a caminar pero les eneseñare a ustedes primero Kate, Winston, Eve, Tony y a Garth, la primera sera Kate, esto es lo que hay que hacer poner las rodillas contra el suelo y las manos, poner un pie despues el otro, y con fuerza en las dos piernas se levantan

Kate: Genial gracias Humphrey – dije mientras caminaba hacia el y lo abrazaba y detras de mi escuche un gruñido de parte de mi madre

Eve: Humphrey cuando me levante ya lo veras! - dijo mientras se levantaba con rapidez y empezaba a perseguir a Humphrey a toda velocidad

Humphrey: Creo que ya sabes como correr Eve puedes detenerte – dijo mientras huía de ella

Winston: Eve detente el te enseño a levantarse y eventualmente a correr espera - dijo mientras corría detrás

Kate: Mamá ve acá! Agh demonios – dijo en tono de derrota

Tres semanas después:

Humphrey: En tres largas semanas todos los antes conocidos como lobos sabemos como caminar, correr, trepar, saltar al igual que aprendimos a hacer armas, tales como cuchillos, espadas y hachas para poder sobrevivir, con los libros que hemos logrado tomar de los humanos no hemos vuelto mas inteligentes cada vez que encontrábamos algo nuevo en un libro desconocido, y con las pieles de los animales tales como la de los osos, zorros, alces y hasta águilas para hacer ropa y evitar el frío y Kate y yo somos novios pero Eve no lo sabe

Kate: Hola cariño como estas - dijo mientras entraba en la cueva y le daba un cálido beso

Humphrey: Bien juesto estaba saliendo para ir a conseguir madera me acompañas – pregunte curioso

Kate: Claro que si cariño vamos – dijo mientras caminaban hacia el bosque

Humphrey: Gracias por la compañía, cortare ese árbol ten cuidado... árbol cayendo! - grite cuando el árbol caía – amor sabes algo descubrí unos planos de los humanos de fuera y encontré como hacer una casa y varias armas de fuego para poder protegernos para es buscaba la madera y si puedes hacerme un favor de buscar a Garth, Neital, Vector, Tony y a Winston para hacer las casas y a Mendrath y Sasha para un trabajo especial

Kate: Si amor en seguida los llamo – dijo mientras le daba un apasionado beso y se iba

Después de media hora Kate había regresado con ellos y Humphrey había talado alrededor de treinta arboles

Humphrey: Gracias cariño por traerlos a todos – dijo mientras compartieron un rápido beso

Neital: Para que nos llamaste Humphrey? - pregunto el hombre alpha nivel 1 en un buen amigo de Humphrey tiene el cabello de color amarillo casi dorado con ojos verdes con azul

Humphrey: Los llame para que me ayuden a construir lo que esta en estos planos pero solo ustedes Garth, Neital, Vector, Tony y a Winston

Vector: Fuiste muy soez en llamarnos pero por que quieres construir casas? - dijo el hombre es un alpha nivel 3 uno de los humanos mas fuertes tiene el cabello de color gris con rayas negras y tiene los ojos de color blanco

Humphrey: Porque vivir en cuevas es de cuando eramos lobos ahora que somos humanos debemos ser como tales – dijo tratando de convencerles

Winston: Esta bien Humphrey, pero antes debes hacer algo antes de ayudar a la manada – dijo con seriedad

Humphrey: Que es Winston – dijo con curiosidad

Winston: Debes ser un alpha – dijo y todos se quedaron en shock al escuchar esas palabras

Humphrey: Pero señor yo soy un omega no puedo cambiar – dijo preocupado al saber que tendría que ir sin Kate a la escuela de alphas

Winston: Se que te preocupa pero puedes ir con Kate, se que los dos son una pareja inseparable les doy mi consentimiento pero tendrán que ir a la manada del norte solos y les digo que esta no sera la misma escuela de alphas que una vez fuiste Kate sera mas dura – dijo seriamente

Humphrey: Esta bien pero antes les diré rápidamente lo que tienen que hacer ustedes Neital, Vector, Garth, Winston y Tony construirán las casas en el mejor terreno posible, y ustedes Mendrath y Sasha abrirán una mina necesito que consigan estos minerales para que construyan los objetos de estos planos

Mendrath: Que son estas cosas? - dijo un humano alpha nivel 2 tiene el cabello de color rojo con rayas doradas y ojos de color grises

Humphrey: Son armas de los humanos las necesitaremos para protegernos, espero que entiendas los planos – dijo con esperanza

Mendrath: Ja por supuesto que si Humphrey pero necesitare materiales como oro, hierro y madera

A/N(por cierto ellos estan en la epoca de las colonias)

Humphrey: Perfecto, y a ti Sasha escuche que tienes buenas habilidades en el campo de la mineria – dijo tratando de convencerla

Sasha: Por supuesto que si Humphrey, te puedo asegurar que conseguire todo en menos tiempo de lo que te imaginas – dijo orgullosa una mujer alpha y omega, tiene el color de cabello dorado con blanco y tiene los ojos de color amarillo

Humphrey: Sabia que podia confiar en ti Sasha – dijo alegre

Winston: Entonces cuando piensan partir a la manada del norte – dijo seriamente

Humphrey: suspiro – Supongo que podemos ayudar un poco en buscar el lugar de construcción de las casas y mañana temprano iremos en camino – dijo con un poco de tristeza

Kate: No te preocupes cariño estaremos los dos, juntos – dijo con dulzura

Humphrey: Tienes razón estaremos los dos – dijo mientras le daba un cálido abrazo

Vector: Puaj que melosos, empecemos ya – dijo irritado

Garth: Tienes razón Vector, empecemos – dijo mientras empezaba a refinar la madera y buscaban el mejor lugar para construir

Winston: Humphrey ven, tengo algo de que hablarte le dijo mientras se alejaban

Humphrey: Que pasa señor? - dijo con respeto

Winston: Debes saber por que dije que tenias que ser alpha cierto? - dijo esperando una respuesta

Humphrey: Si señor para destruir a Kleint – dijo seriamente

Winston: Exacto pero supongo que te preguntas por que, no?

Humphrey: Si por que yo, por que no alguien mas? - dijo dudoso

Winston: Por que deduje que tu tendrías una pequeña ventaja sobre el – dijo intentando llegar a un punto

Humphrey: Ventaja? - dijo curioso

Winston: Si por que lo que dijo fue algo asi;

Flash Back

Kleint: Les daré una ventaja un solo lobo podrá tener ventaja entre todos, un omega llamado Humphrey, buena suerte – dijo mientras desaparecía

Fin de Flash Back

Winston: Después de tres semanas de aprender todas nuestra habilidades lo supe y tu eres nuestra esperanza – dijo seriamente

Humphrey: Entiendo supongo que es mi deber salvar a todos los lobos de Jasper, toda la responsabilidad recae sobre mi

Winston: Asi es creo que podemos volver a lo que hacíamos, te recomiendo que disfruten su tiempo aquí por que mañana salen directo a la manada del norte

Humphrey: Si tiene razón, si no le molesta señor quisiera pedirle una cosa mas – dijo un poco nervioso

Winston: Que sera Humphrey – dijo mientras le daba una mirada de duda

Humphrey: Es que quisiera hacer algo que Kate y yo hemos intentado hacer hace mucho, usted debe suponer que es – dijo totalmente sonrojado y nervioso

Winston: Si lo entiendo perfectamente y no te pongas nervioso yo haré que Eve no se de cuenta que Kate no esta – le dijo con confianza

Humphrey: Gracias señor le prometo que nada le pasara – dijo alegre

Winston: Confío en ti Humphrey, se que eres un buen chico – dijo confiado

Vector: Humphrey! - grito al caersele un montón de madera encima de el

Humphrey: Siempre te pasa algo – le dijo a Vector mientras lo ayudaba

Vector: Ja es inevitable – dijo mientras se recuperaba y seguía con el trabajo

Kate: Parece que todos están entusiasmados por trabajar – dijo mientras los veía trabajar

Humphrey: Y tan juntos – dijo mientras observaba a Garth y a Vector cooperando lo cual era raro verlo

Mendrath: Humphrey tienes que venir a ver esto – dijo mientras salia de la mina

Humphrey: Iré en seguida, nos vemos Kate ten cuidado – dijo dandole un rápido beso

Mendrath: Mira este material tan raro – dijo señalando una roca preciosa brillante

Humphrey: Leí sobre ella en un libro, se llama diamante y es muy resistente, pero este es diferente brilla mucho mas y proyecta un tipo de energía muy peculiar

Mendrath: Tal vez pueda fabricar una pistola de chispa con ella y creo que la maxima mejora que le puedo hacer según la cantidad que tengo es de dos cañones

Humphrey: Comprendo, si puedes intenta conseguir mas materiales y si consigues – fue interrumpido por Sasha

Sasha: Encontré mas de ese raro mineral – dijo alegre

Humphrey: Como para cuantas pistolas alcanzan aproximadamente?

Sasha: Alcanza como para 6 pistolas de llave de chispa dobles – dijo mientras pesaba el mineral

Humphrey: Perfecto y como cuando pueden hacer dos? - dijo curioso

Mendrath: Tardaremos alrededor de 30 minutos – dijo mientras preparaba todas las herramientas

Humphrey: Gracias, eso me dará tiempo dijo esa ultima parte en voz baja

Kate: Hola cariño como te fue – dijo dulcemente

Humphrey: Bien, cariño quiero que vengas conmigo un momento a mi cueva – dijo mientras guiñaba un ojo

Kate: Pero mi madre estará pendiente de mi – dijo triste

Humphrey: Tranquila, tu padre se encargara de Eve – dijo relajado

Kate: Entonces que esperamos – dijo con voz sensual mientras sentaba a Humphrey en su cama de hojas

Humphrey: Que harás – dijo con una mirada con lujuria

Kate: Ya lo veras – dijo mientras le quitaba el pantalón hecho de piel de alce y le empezaba a chupar el miembro de Humphrey

Humphrey: Se s-siente tan bien – dijo mientras se estremecía del placer

Kate: Soporta un poco mas – dijo mientras sentía un liquido blanco saliendo poco a poco del miembro

Humphrey: Intentare r-resistir – dijo estremeciéndose

Kate: Resiste un poco mas – dijo mientras le chupaba el miembro y lo acariciaba con mis senos

Humphrey: No p-puedo mas – dijo mientras salia el semen disparado en la boca de Kate

Kate: Me encanta tu sabor salado cariño – dijo mientras tragaba el semen de Humphrey y limpiaba su miembro del semen restante

Humphrey : Quiero intentar algo – dijo con picardía mientras ponía en posición a Kate y metía lentamente el miembro hasta que entro todo

Kate: Hice un gemido de placer al sentir todo su miembro dentro de mi – Continua se siente b-bien, mas rápido – dijo mientras empezaba a subir el ritmo mas y mas

Humphrey: Sentía como Kate apretaba mi miembro cada vez mas fuerte mientras subía el ritmo – N-no aguanto m-mas – dijo con excitación y disparo su semen dentro de Kate

Kate: Siento todo tu semen dentro de mi, esta cálido me encanta – dijo mientras sacaba su miembro de dentro de mi

Humphrey: Quieres hacer algo mas? - le pregunte ansioso

Kate: Si por supuesto – dijo mientras se ponía de rodillas y empezaba a mover lentamente con las manos el miembro de Humphrey y subía el ritmo y lo apretaba mas con mis senos

Humphrey: Se s-siente bien, no aguanto mas – dijo mientras soltaba el semen en la cara de Kate y ella lo lamia

Kate: Gracias Humphey, hace tiempo que queria hacer esto contigo – dijo mientras le daba un apasionado beso y se quedaron dormidos

Al día siguiente:

Humphrey: Ya me había levantado para buscar el desayuno y volvía a la cueva con un gran venado y de regreso me encontré con Winston

Winston: Buenos días Humphrey, como estuvo su noche – dijo sonriendo

Humphrey: Muy bien señor muchas gracias por mantener controlada a Eve – dijo alegre

Winston: Supongo que ese es su desayuno juntos? - dijo alegre

Humphrey: Asi es iba de camino para prepararnos y salir a la manada del norte dijo ansioso

Winston: Ahora que lo recuerdo, el carruaje los espera en la frontera de la manada occidental-oriental – dijo recordando

Humphrey: Carruaje? - pregunto curioso

Winston: Ya lo veras – dijo mientras se alejaba

Kate: Vi a Humphrey acercarse y lo salude – Hola mi hermoso omega como estas? - le pregunto con cariño

Humphrey: Bien mi preciosa alpha – dijo mientras se daban un beso rápido y cocinaron el venado y lo comían

Kate: Bueno la manada del norte nos espera dijo ansiosa

Humphrey: Kate tu padre me dijo que un carruaje nos estaría esperando en la frontera – dijo mientras limpiaba lo restante del desastre de ayer

Kate: Carruaje? - pregunto curiosa

Humphrey: Si vamos no queremos llegar tarde – dijo mientras caminaban a la frontera

Kate: Vector?! Tu nos llevaras a la manada del norte? - dijo sorprendida

Vector: Quien mas seria? Yo soy el único además de los lideres de las manadas que sabe el camino mas corto y seguro hacia las otras manadas – dijo orgulloso

Humphrey: Me alegra que nos acompañes Vector - dijo alegre

Vector: No es nada, mejor suban ya, no querrán hacer esperar a Last, y otra cosa mas Mendrath me encargo que les diera esto – dijo mientras tomaba las pistolas y le daba una a los dos al igual que sus fundas y ocho balas

Kate: Tienes razón, la manada del norte nos espera, y gracias por las armas supongo que nos ayudaran – dijo entusiasmada

Humphrey: Tienes razón – dijo mientras subía a la cabina del carruaje – otra cosa Vector, cuanto dura el viaje?

Vector: Alrededor de 6 horas – dijo mientras movia las riendas con mucha fuerza para poner a galope los caballos

Kate: Creo que vas muy rápido Vector! - dijo mientras se agarraba fuertemente del asiento

Vector: A galope llegamos en 6 horas, si vamos a paso lento llegaremos como en 12 horas! - dijo gritando por todo el ruido que hacían las ruedas por el camino

Kate : Entiendo, entonces sigue así! - dijo mientras trataba de relajarse

Humphrey: Kate estas segura que quieres venir conmigo – dijo curioso

Kate: Por que preguntas eso? Claro que quiero ir contigo – dijo cariñosamente

Humphrey: Es que no quiero que tomes un riesgo innecesario – dijo preocupado

Kate: Riesgo innecesario? Cariño si estamos los dos juntos nada nos pasara – dijo mientras lo abrazaba

Humphrey: Tienes razón estaremos bien ante cualquier problema – dijo mientras le devolvía el abrazo y se daban un apasionado beso

Kate: Cuanto tardaremos en llegar – dijo mientras abría una ventanilla para poder hablar con Vector – Hey Vector cuanto falta!

Vector: Como 3 horas máximo! - dijo mientras hacia maniobras pasando por un camino en mal estado

Humphrey: El tiempo necesario para hacer algo especial – dijo con una mirada picara

Kate: Tienes razón – dijo con un tono sensual mientras cerraba las cortinas del carruaje y la ventanilla

Humphrey: Que quieres hacer? - dijo mientras se bajaba los pantalones

Kate: Ya veras – dijo mientras se ponía en posición y bajaba lentamente y metía el miembro de Humphrey por completo

Humphrey: Me estas apretando muy bien – dijo mientras empezaba a subir y a bajar mas y mas rápido

Kate: Se siente m-muy bien, dame mas d-duro – dijo con lujuria y se daban un beso profundo hasta que se separaron para recuperar el aliento

Humphrey: No a-aguanto mas – dijo mientras liberaba todo su semen dentro de Kate

Kate: Se s-siente bien, tu miembro esta palpitando dentro de mi – dijo con placer

Humphrey: Estuvimos un rato en esa posición hasta que escuchamos a Vector

Vector: Ya casi llegamos! - grito ya que la ventanilla estaba cerrada

Kate: Mejor nos arreglamos antes de que se de cuenta – dijo mientras sacaba el miembro Humphrey de su interior y se limpiaba

Humphrey: Ya llegamos – dijo alegre al sentir detenerse el carruaje

Kate: Bueno ya hemos llegado – dijo mientras abría la puerta del carruaje

Last: Bienvenidos a la manada del norte, cuando quieren empezar su entrenamiento? - dijo emocionado un humano, el líder de la manada del norte, tiene el cabello de color blanco con rayas azules y tiene un ojo de color azul y otro rojo

Humphrey: Gracias por recibirnos Last, pero queremos descansar del viaje – dijo la ultima parte compartiendo una mirada picara con Kate

Last: Ja por supuesto su casa esta por aqui – dijo mientras los guiaba a una casa que esta a 5 minutos de la casa mayor del líder

Kate: Guao es muy bonita – dijo mientras entraba

Last: Antes de que Humphrey entrara – Humphrey no soy tonto, se lo que hicieron en el carruaje, eres un loquillo – dijo riendose

Humphrey: Se rió nerviosamente – Y como sabes? - pregunto curioso

Last: Vez mi ojo rojo,bueno con ese puedo ver a mas de un millón de kilómetros a la redonda – dijo tratando de explicarse

Humphrey: Entiendo, pero por que nos vigilabas? - pregunto curioso

Last: Solo para ver que estuvieran bien, pero estaban mas unidos que de costumbre dijo mientras reía

Humphrey: Bueno si no te molesta quiero descansar del viaje – dijo con somnolencia

Last: Je como quieras, pero recuerda los estaré vigilando – dijo guiñandole el ojo rojo

Humphrey: No me parece buena idea – dijo un poco molesto mientras entraba a la casa

Kate: Hola mi amor – dijo con lujuria, estando desnuda, encima de la cama en una posición sensual

Humphrey: K-kate, estas m-muy sexy – dijo mientras tartamudeaba acercándose a la cama

Kate: No estés nervioso – dijo mientras se le acercaba y lo tumbaba sobre la cama y se ponía encima y le lamia el cuello

Humphrey: Kate, si sabes como complacerme – dijo mientras se quitaba el pantalón

Kate: Por supuesto, eso es por que te amo – dijo mientras compartían un beso profundo

Humphrey: Kate con que empezaras? - dijo con un tono de lujuria

Kate: Ya lo veras – dijo mientras se ponía en posición y entraba el miembro de Humphrey lentamente

Humphrey: Kate e-estas apretando muy b-bien mi miembro – dijo con excitación

Kate: Di un gemido de placer al sentir todo el miembro de Humphrey dentro de mi – Siento tu miembro palpitar dentro de mi, se s-siente muy r-rico – dijo mientras subía y bajaba mas rápido

Humphrey: Acerque a Kate hacia mi y compartimos un profundo beso mientras seguía – Kate tu eres la mujer mas hermosa de todo el mundo

Kate: Y tu eres el hombre mas precioso de todo el mundo – dijo excitada mientras compartían otro apasionado beso

Humphrey: Kate n-no puedo mas – dijo mientras soltaba todo el semen dentro de Kate

Kate: Esta muy cálido tu semen cariño, como me gusta – dijo mientras le empezaba a dar pequeñas mordidas al cuello de Humphrey

Humphrey: Kate, que piensas hacer algo mas – dijo en tono de lujuria

Kate: Por supuesto – dijo mientras sacaba el miembro de Humphrey de su interior y bajaba hasta la cintura y empezaba a chupar el miembro mas rapidamente

Humphrey: Kate, t-tu si sabes como excitarme – dijo totalmente excitado

Kate: Y algo mas – dijo mientras atrapaba el miembro de Humphrey entre mis senos y lo chupaba mas rápido

Humphrey: Kate n-no r-resisto mas – dijo tratando de aguantar

Kate: No te reprimas, dejalo salir todo – dijo mientras sentía el semen disparado del miembro de Humphrey entrar en su boca – sabe muy rico – dijo con lujuria mientras lo tragaba

Humphrey: Cariño mejor nos vamos a dormir – dijo totalmente cansado

Kate: Tienes razón estoy muy cansada dijo mientras compartían un apasionado beso y quedaron profundamente dormidos

En la mente de Humphey:

Humphrey: Donde estoy? - pregunto al estar dentro de un cuarto oscuro con una luz encima de el

Kleint: Estas en tu mente – dijo con calma

Humphrey: Kleint!, que haces en mi mente – dijo enojado

Kleint: Vengo a decirte que no soy lo que parece, mi cuerpo físico esta siendo manipulado por un ente muy peligroso, el dios del mal llamado Mune

Humphrey: Que?!, eso no puede ser posible, el estaba encerrado por la magia de una poderosa hechicera de Italia – dijo al no estar convencido

Kleint: Pues debes tener fe en mi por que yo, soy tu padre – dijo revelando su secreto

Humphrey: Que! no es posible! Es mentira! - dijo tratando de no creerlo

Kleint: Es cierto hijo tu eres el guardián de los secretos y protector de los mundos pero eso no esta a tu alcance aun, pero si me liberas de Mune te podre ayudar a alcanzar tu máximo potencial - dijo con seriedad

Humphrey: No es posible – dijo intentando de procesar todo eso

Kleint: Hijo te dejare un libro de nuestro linaje junto con nombre de personas que te ayudaran a alcanzar tu potencial hasta que consigas liberarme, y otra cosa hay dos dioses, Masa y Mune, Masa dios del bien y Mune dios del mal, juntos forman un arma invencible, una espada llamada Masamune, capaz de derrotar a cualquiera que sea cortado por esta, hijo además cuando termines tu entrenamiento de alpha se fuerte cuando te enfrentes a mi por que ese no seré yo – dijo mientras ponía su mano sobre el hombro y se estaba desvaneciendo lentamente

Humphrey: Entiendo padre, pero por que te domino Mune, necesito explicaciones – dijo confundido

Kleint: No puedo decirte mas hasta que logres llegar al menos a la mitad de tu potencial, así lo comprenderás hijo te dejare todos mis poderes del bien así que desapareceré hasta dentro de un mes hasta pronto – dijo mientras se desvanecía

Humphrey: Padre no te vayas por favor respóndeme! - dijo con lágrimas en los ojos mientras despertaba

En el mundo real:

Kate: Me desperté al sentir a Humphrey levantarse – Que pasa cariño – le pregunte con un poco de sueño pero no escuche respuesta alguna solo vi que se levanto de la cama y fue directo a una pequeña mesa que misteriosamente ahora había un libro con una carta encima

Humphrey: Empecé a leer la carta mentalmente

***Carta***

Querido Hijo,

Te escribo para decirte que te quiero mucho siempre lo hice y me sacrifique por ese amor que tengo hacia ti, y espero que no me desprecies por lo que Mune me a hecho hacer, debajo de esta carta esta un libro del linaje de nuestra familia junto con algunos hechizos y ubicaciones donde nuestra familia a estado guardando cosas utiles para ti, para que logres derrotar a Mune de una vez por todas y vuelvas a unir nuestra familia, esos fuertes lazos que una vez fueron y seguirán siendo los mas unidos para ser los guardianes de los secretos y los protectores de los mundos que jamas fueron vencidos

Te escribe con amor, tu padre

Kleint

***Fin de la Carta***

Humphrey: Al leer la carta empecé a llorar al saber que mi padre se sacrifico por mi, para que yo estuviera vivo

Kate: Me acerque a el a ver que estaba llorando – Que pasa cariño – le pregunte preocupada

Humphrey: Le mostré la carta y la leyó rapidamente al leerla me abrazo

Kate: Amor no tienes por que llorar – dijo mientras lo abrazaba

Humphrey: Tienes razón – dijo mientras se levantaba y tomaba el libro y lo abría, en el se encontraba todo mi linaje: Mi padre Kleint ubicación actual Desconocida, mis tios Last ubicación actual Canadá, parque de Jasper rango líder de manada, Desconocido ubicación actual desconocida, mis hermanos Warren un hombre de rango Morphos con el pelo de color gris claro y ojos de color negro ubicación actual Estados Unidos Boston, Lauren una mujer de rango Morphos con el cabello de color blanco con morado y ojos purpura ubicación actual Italia Venecia

Kate: Humphrey que es esto – dijo al ver el libro que estaba leyendo Humphrey

Humphrey: Es mi familia – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

Kate: No llores, mejor dormimos de nuevo aun es de noche – dijo mientras se acostaban y dormían

Humphrey: Me desperté en mitad de la noche para ir a la casa mayor del líder y buscar respuestas de Last, al llegar me entre con sigilo y desperté a Last

Last: Como demonios entraste aquí Humphrey, o mejor dicho para que? - dijo un poco enojado por no poder seguir durmiendo

Humphrey: Por que necesito respuestas, tío – le dijo con seriedad

Last: C-como me has llamado – dijo nervioso

Humphrey: Como escuchaste, se que tu eres mi tío y que Kleint es mi padre y tu eres su hermano – dijo tratando de sacarle la verdad

Last: Tienes razón, yo soy tu tío pero tu padre no a sido malo todo el tiempo, fue por Mune – dijo un poco triste

Humphrey: Lo se, el me lo contó todo – dijo serio

Last: Lo viste en un sueño, siempre hace esas cosas, je nunca cambia – dijo con nostalgia

Humphrey: Y necesito que me ayudes a encontrar mi potencial, al igual que de mis hermanos – dijo tratando de hacerlo volver en si

Last: Debes saber que Winston te trajo aquí no solo para ser un alpha, sino algo mas, un Morphos

Humphrey: Que es un Morphos? - pregunto curioso

Last: Es un rango especial que se les da a los alpha nive los guardianes de los secretos, y tu eres uno y el mas fuerte – dijo con orgullo

Humphrey: Pero y Kate, ella no podrá venir conmigo – dijo triste

Last: No es cierto, tu tienes dos alternativas, llegar a ser alpha nivel 4 o por ser guardián de los secretos? - pregunto esperando respuesta

Humphrey: Mejor por ser alpha nivel 4, no quisiera dejar a Kate sola y además tal vez así ella y yo estemos mas preparados para esta gran aventura – dijo emocionado

Last: Como quieras, esa es tu decisión mañana empezaran el entrenamiento de nivel 1 – dijo mientras se quedaba dormido de nuevo

Humphrey: Esta bien dijo en voz baja mientras salia y volvía a su respectiva casa y se dormía profundamente

Al día siguiente

Kate: Me desperté temprano para conseguir algo de desayunar no quería que Humphrey se preocupara por traer comida, después de unos 10 minutos llegue con un gran caribu y empecé a cocinarlo

Humphrey: Me empecé a despertar por ese delicioso olor a caribu cocinandose y ese único olor de Kate me hizo despertarme

Kate: Veo que ya te has despertado, como dormiste – pregunto con un poco de preocupación

Humphrey: Bien después de lo de anoche dormí bastante bien – dijo mientras recordaba con dolor lo que escucho y vio esa noche

Kate: No tienes por que torturarte con eso mi cielo, estamos los dos juntos – dijo mientras lo abrazaba con mucho amor y ternura

Humphrey: Tienes razón cariño, nosotros estaremos bien mientras sigamos juntos – dijo mientras le daba un apasionado beso lleno de amor

Kate: Me encanta cuando me das uno de esos besos inolvidables – dijo mientras saboreaba sus labios al separarse del beso

Humphrey: Oye algo se quema? - dijo mientras empezaba a oler algo en la cocina

Kate: El caribu! - dijo mientras apagaba el fuego de la leña

Humphrey: Bueno al menos no todo se quemo – dijo bromeando compartieron una pequeña risa y empezaron a comer

Kate: Creo que ya debemos ir a ver a Last, mientras mas rápido empecemos mas rápido iremos en busca de tu familia – dijo mientras lo abrazaba con cariño

Humphrey: Esta bien vamos – dijo mientras salia y en el camino varios hombres y mujeres se postraban ante el

Kate: Que les pasa? - pregunto a uno de los hombres

Lard: Es que no sabes quien es el! - le dijo confundido – El es el guardián de los secretos y protector de mundos, el se merece respeto al igual que ser Morphos – dijo con respeto mientras se arrodillaba al frente de Humphrey

Kate: Morphos?, a que se refiere cariño? - le pregunto a Humphrey

Humphrey: Después te digo – dijo mientras seguian caminando

Last: Ya han llegado, y justo a tiempo – dijo mientras veía un reloj de bolsillo – entonces empecemos

Que tan duro sera el entrenamiento? Humphrey lograra encontrar a sus hermanos y a su tio desconocido? Sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, dejen reviews todos seran bien recibidos


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: El entrenamiento inicia

Una aventura

Humana

En el capitulo anterior Humphrey descubrió la mayoría de las cosas de sus raíces y esta preparado para lo que viene junto a Kate y empezar su entrenamiento

Last: Ya han llegado y justo a tiempo – dijo mientras veía un reloj de bolsillo – entonces empecemos

Kate: Justo a tiempo? - pregunto curiosa

Last: Así es, verdad Humphrey – dijo mientras sus dos ojos se hacían rojos y de ellos salia un humo rojo

Humphrey: Last, preparado para esto? - dijo mientras sus ojos se hacían azules claros casi blancos y de ellos desprendia un humo azul

Kate: Humphrey que pasa? - dijo con un poco de miedo pero no escucho respuesta alguna

Ellos duraron un rato así y note un cambio en Humphrey se empezaron a definir sus músculos y crecer hasta que reaccionaron

Last: Agh!, lo hiciste muy bien Humphrey, te felicito – dijo mientras sus ojos volvían a la normalidad

Humphrey: estaba jadeando con mucha fuerza – Tu también lo hiciste bien – dijo mientras que sus ojos se hacían normales

Kate: Que acaba de pasar – dijo totalmente fuera de lugar

Last: Tuvimos un encuentro mental, pero con eso ya se con que empezar su entrenamiento – dijo mientras los llevaba a un valle cercano donde no había gente cerca

Humphrey: Que haremos? - pregunto emocionado

Last: Veo que tienen armas cierto? - dijo al ver las pistolas en las fundas – su primer entrenamiento sera tiro al blanco

Kate: Perfecto, esto sera muy fácil – dijo con confianza

Last: Como están tan confiada usaras esto – dijo mientras le daba cinco rocas

Kate: Como quieres que le de a esos cinco objetivos a tanta distancia con rocas? - dijo confundida y un poco molesta

Last: Entonces no estas tan confiada ahora? Je puedes usar tu arma – dijo riendose entre dientes

Humphrey: A que tenemos que disparar? - pregunto tratando de evitar una discusión

Last: Esas botellas a cien metros – dijo señalando diez botellas a la lejanía

Kate: Estas son pistolas, no mosquetes no tienen la misma potencia – dijo escéptica

Last: El material con las que fueron hechas estas pistolas es algo que nunca e visto en mi vida, es un material de poder puro es capaz de impulsar esa bala con mucha potencia, te lo muestro – dijo confiado sus ojos se hacían amarillos y salia un humo del mismo color, disparo rápidamente el arma y destrozo una botella en pedazos

Humphrey: Guao, bueno creo que debemos empezar – dijo atónito al ver lo preciso que fue el disparo

Kate: Tienes razón – dijo mientras disparaba sin algún éxito

Last: Mantengan la concentración en lo que quieren hacer – dijo mientras se sentaba en una roca

Humphrey: Me concentre lo mas que pude mis ojos se hicieron de color amarillos al igual que Last y un humo amarillo, empecé a ver la botella con mas detenimiento y de un disparo rapido destrui completamente la botella

Kate: Como hiciste eso? - pregunto sorprendida

Humphrey: No lo se solo me concentre y ya – dijo aun con humo amarillo en sus ojos

Last: Muy bien Humphrey, vamos Kate no es tan difícil te enseñare la forma mas rapida – se quedo pensando un rato – ya se, imagina que esa botella es una persona que esta amenzando a Humphrey de asesinarlo

Kate: No lo permitire! - gruño molesta y de un tiro certero destruyo en mil pedazos la botella

Last: Muy bien Kate – dijo felicitándola pero al verla empezó a disparar a las otras botellas destruyendo todas – Kate eran para el siguiente ejercicio – grito molesto

Kate: Lo siento, pero me moleste mucho – dijo un poco apenada

Last: No importa gracias a eso ya se cual sera su siguiente ejercicio, de control mental – dijo mientras los llevaba hasta una cueva sin rayos del sol ni ruido

Humphrey: Que hacemos aquí – pregunto al ver esa escalofriante cueva

Last: Aqui meditaran hasta tener un buen control mental, si sienten que no pueden me dicen y los mandare de vuelta a su manada sin entrenamiento – dijo en tono demandante – así que buena suerte

Kate: Bueno mejor nos alejamos no quiero perder la concentración – dijo mientras se sentaba en una esquina y empezaba a meditar

Humphrey: Esta bien – dijo mientras se sentaba y se adentraba en su mente, cuando encontro un recuerdo donde estaba su padre

Kate: abri mis ojos un momento para ver a Humphrey, cuando lo vi de sus ojos salia un humo naranja

En la mente de Humphrey

Humphrey: me adentre en ese recuerdo por curiosidad

***Recuerdo***

Kleint: estaba descansando en la cueva de mi familia cuando note en la manada occidental donde vive mi hija Lauren había un gran aura oscura fui rápidamente hasta ese lugar para investigar

Winston: Kleint que bueno que llegaste debes controlar a tu hija esta convocando a Mune – dijo con miedo en sus ojos

Kleint: No es posible! - dijo mientras corria hacia donde estaba ella cuando llegue la vi dentro del circulo de invocación común de ella pero dentro la ultima palabra en vez de decir Lauren decía Mune – Lauren detente!

Lauren: Padre no lo entiendes, el nos dará poder ilimitado con tal de que lo saque de su prisión seremos invencible – dijo con risa demoniaca

Kleint: Eso no es cierto, te esta usando para ser libre reacciona por favor – al decir eso llegaron el cachorro Humphrey y el adolescente Warren

Warren: Lauren que haces, debes parar – dijo en tono demandante

Lauren: No me hagas reír tu eres un simple mortal no puedes conmigo, oh pero si esta el joven Humphrey tu seras el que poseerá Mune – dijo mientras conjuraba a Mune

Humphrey: No hermana por favor, no – dijo con miedo

Mune: Muy tarde ya soy libre y tu, Lauren ya no me sirves – dijo mientras la lanzaba hacia una pared haciendo que se desmayara – ahora tu seras mi nuevo cuerpo – dijo dirigiendose directamente hacia Humphrey

Kleint: No lo haras! - grito con furia mientras se ponía en el camino de Mune y era poseído por el

Warren: Padre no! - grito con tristeza al ver a su padre siendo poseído por Mune

Kleint: Ja ja no soy mas Kleint, soy Mune – dijo mientras se desvanecía

Lauren: antes de que se desvaneciera logre quitarle un poco de su esencia y logre hacer una parte de la Masamune – Invocare a Masa – dijo en tono serio a Warren

Warren: Que?! Es una pésima idea ya viste lo que paso con Mune y quieres invocar a Masa? - dijo sin poder creer lo que dijo Lauren

Lauren: Es la unica forma de poder hacer la Masamune para derrotar a Kleint – dijo en tono demandante

Warren: Tal vez tengas razón, me arrepentire por esto – dijo aprobando su idea

Lauren: Pero para eso necesito un corazón y alma pura – dijo y ambos miraron a Humphrey

Humphrey: Haré lo que sea necesario para recuperar a nuestro padre – dijo mientras entraba al circulo de invocación

Lauren: Gran y poderoso Masa por favor te pedimos que vengas con nosotros para que nos ayudes a librarnos del mal de tu hermano una vez mas te lo piden los guardianes de los secretos – dijo mientras del circulo salia Masa, el dios del bien

Masa: Quien tiene la osadía de despertarme de mi largo sueño – dijo Masa un poco molesto

Lauren: Lo siento mucho mi señor pero necesitamos de su esencia para rehacer la Masamune – dijo rogando

Masa: Esta bien, espero que sea para un bien mayor – dijo mientras le daba la esencia suficiente para hacer la primera parte de la Masamune

Lauren: Gracias señor, le juro que su hermano volverá a su prisión – dijo mientras cerraba la botella donde estaba la esencia

Masa: No estoy totalmente convencido así que los separare y a ti Lauren y Warren los hare humanos para que se mezclen con la sociedad rapidamente – dijo mientras los mandaba a diferentes lugares del mundo

Lauren: Donde estoy? - pregunto curiosa a otra persona

Pierre: En Venecia, donde mas – dijo confundido

Lauren: Venecia?! - dijo sorprendida al estar tan lejos de su manada

Mientras tanto en las colonias americanas

Warren: Donde estoy? - pregunto a un lobo cercano

Connor: Estamos en las afueras de Boston – dijo mientras seguía su camino

Warren: Boston! - dijo completamente triste por estar lejos de sus hermanos – espera un momento!

Mientras tanto en Jasper

Humphrey: Sigo en Jasper, por que? - dijo inocentemente

Masa: Tu no puedes irte de aquí, tienes un deber yo te guiare pero después ahora estoy muy cansado por dar la mayoría de mi esencia – dijo mientras se iba

Humphrey: No me dejes por favor, estoy solo no tengo a nadie – dijo empezando a llorar

Winston: Humphrey estas bien, no te paso nada – dijo mientras lo revisaba

Humphrey: no pudo decir nada antes de empezar a llorar

Winston: Humphrey no llores ven acá – dijo mientras lo abrazaba para consolarlo

Humphrey: Muchas gracias señor, pero no tengo donde quedarme – dijo triste

Wimston: Puedes quedarte con nosotros un tiempo hasta que te construya una cueva especial para ti – dijo mientras lo abrazaba y lo llevaba en su lomo hasta la cueva cabeza alpha

***Fin de recuerdo***

Humphrey: Despues de pensar en que hizo mi padre, lo vi ante mis ojos estaba en mi memoria, no llore por eso solo estaba feliz de que mi padre me haya salvado, salí de mi mente totalmente sereno conmigo mismo

Kate: Al terminar de meditar me sentía muy calmada, pero no vi a Humphrey dentro de la cueva así que salí para ver si estaba afuera, estaba hablando con Last

Last: Ya veo pero como recuerdas eso tu eras un cachorro – dijo confundido

Humphrey: No lo se estaba en mi memoria y me adentre en ese recuerdo – dijo explicandose

Last: Entiendo, por lo que puedo sentir tu poder a incrementado creo que mientras mas entrenemos con los encuentros mentales mas fuerte es tu mente para recordar – dijo sabiamente

Humphrey: Espero que sea cierto, pero lo que quiero ahora es salvar a mi padre – dijo seriamente

Last: Tienes razón, oh Kate no te había visto mejor sigamos – dijo mientras lo seguían hasta un rio

Kate: Que hacemos aquí - pregunto curiosa

Last: Tengan usen esto – dijo mientras le daba unas prendas que tenían peso por dentro – la tunica pesa veinte kilos y el pantalón pesa quince kilos, lo que tienen que hacer es nadar desde aquí hasta aquella cascada – dijo señalando una cascada a 10 kilometros

Kate: Sera fácil – pensó para que Last no le pusiera mas peso

Last: Esta bien comiencen ya! - dijo mientras los veía nadar rápidamente por parte de Kate, mientras que Humphrey iba un poco lento – Humphrey mas rápido o si no hare que Kate nade por mas de una hora – grito tratando de motivarlo

Humphrey: No lo permitire! - dijo a si mismo y sus ojos se hicieron rojos y salia humo rojo de ellos

Kate: estaba cerca de llegar cuando vi que Humphrey me paso rápidamente y llego antes que yo a la cascada – Como hiciste eso – pregunto curiosa cuando llego a la cascada y salia del agua

Humphrey: No lo se solo senti que mis fuerzas aumentaban mas y mas – dijo notando que sus músculos estaban muy formados, pero cuando sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad sus músculos igual

Last: Muy bien, ahora lo siguiente que harán es cien abdominales – dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo para observarlos

Humphrey: Cuantas?! - dijo frustrado

Last: Dije que cien ahora empiecen! - dijo seriamente

Humphrey: cuando iba por la 37 ya estaba agotado no podia seguir

Last: No puede parar – pensó rápidamente – Humphrey si para Kate hará doscientas mas – dijo estrictamente

Humphrey: No puedo dejar que sufra por mi – dijo furioso sus ojos volvieron a ser rojos y empezó a hacer las abdominales a una velocidad increíble

Kate: Llevaba 95 abdominales cuando me di cuenta Humphrey ya había terminado, cuando termine me levante y le pregunte – Como terminaste tan rápido dime en serio

Humphrey: En la noche te cuento - dijo mientras le daba un beso rápido

Last: Bien hecho los dos pueden tomar un descanso, nos veremos aquí de nuevo dentro de media hora – dijo mientras le daba relojes a los dos para que estuvieran al tanto de la hora

Kate: Gracias Last, y a donde quieres ir cariño? - le pregunte con un tono juguetón

Humphrey: Vamos a dar un paseo por la manada – dijo mientras tomaba a Kate de la mano y empezaban a caminar sin rumbo especifico por toda la manada

Kate: ibamos caminando hasta que escuche a alguien pedir ayuda – Humphrey escuchaste eso

Humphrey: Si vamos a ver que es – dijo mientras se adentraban en el bosque

Kate: Necesitas ayuda? - le pregunte al hombre que estaba herido

Humphrey: Warren?! - dijo mientras lo veía bien

Warren: Humphrey? Eres tu? - dijo mientras lo abrazaba

Humphrey: Hermano como has estado – dijo alegre por ver a su hermano reunido con el

Warren: Vengo a buscarte necesito que me ayudes a llevar a mi maestro a Boston – dijo apurado

Humphrey: Por que? Que le paso? - pregunto un poco nervioso

Warren: Vengan los llevare con el – dijo mientras se acercaban a un viejo hombre de 54 años llamado Connor Kenway – maestro se encuentra bien? - dijo preocupado

Connor: Un poco adolorido por el ataque del templario, pero bien – dijo con debilidad

Warren: Humphrey en serio necesito que me ayudes a llevar a mi maestro a Boston – dijo preocupado

Humphrey: No puedo hermano, lo siento pero te puedes llevar un alpha nivel 3 contigo para que te ayude – dijo buscando la solucion

Warren: Esta bien hermano nos veremos entonces – dijo mientras buscaba un alpha para que lo acompañase

Kate: Ese es tu hermano – dijo impactada

Humphrey: Así es, y creo que sigue el camino del bien – dijo feliz

Kate: Eso veo, pero quien sera ese que iba con el? - dijo confundida

Humphrey: Pues no lo se – dijo igual de confundido

Kate: Esta bien, creo que ya debemos volver a donde nos indico Last – dijo mientras caminaban de vuelta a la cascada

Last: Veo que ya han regresado, entonces sigamos tienen que darle diez vueltas a la manada corriendo a toda velocidad – dijo mientras se sentaba para que empezaran

Humphrey: Muy bien vamos – dijo mientras empezaban a correr a todo lo que podían

Kate: yo facilmente podria hacerlo pero me preocupaba era Humphrey de que le pasara algo

Humphrey: No puedo detenerme tan facilmente no puedo fallar, si no seguramente Last pondra a Kate a correr mas vueltas, no sera posible! - pensó sus ojos se hicieron otra vez rojos pero esta vez ya no salia humo si no que estaban brillando

Kate: cuando observe a Humphrey vi que sus ojos eran rojos y brillaban, me asuste por como eran sus ojos – Humphrey estas bien – dijo preocupada

Humphrey: Por supuesto es mas siento que puedo ir mas rápido – dijo mientras acelaraba a tal velocidad que iba dejando a Kate mas atras pero quiso regresar para no dejarla sola

Kate: Por que volviste? - pregunto curiosa

Humphrey: De ninguna forma te iba a dejar sola – dijo mientras sonreia

Kate: me alegre mucho de que no cambiaría por su situación, bueno después de todo es un omega

Humphrey: después de mucho tiempo de correr ya habíamos dado las diez vueltas – Ya llegamos Last, despierta – dijo aun con los ojos de color rojo brillando

Last: Ah que no cinco minutos mas – dijo mientras se acomodaba mas en la roca

Humphrey: Vamos Last, debemos seguir – dijo al no ver respuesta alguna lo levanto y lo lanzo al rio

Last: Oye que te... Humphrey lo lograste! - dijo alegre mientras salia del rio

Humphrey: Que logre? - pregunto confundido

Last: Lograste desbloquear tu poder de fuerza maxima, no pensaba que lo lograras con tan solo un entrenamiento – dijo felicitándolo al ver sus ojos rojos

Humphrey: Como lo logre? - dijo aun mas confundido

Last: Eso se logra con bastantes niveles de furia y uso extremo de fuerza, y tu lo has logrado en un solo dia, bueno tampoco es que sea el maximo potencial de ese poder pero estas un paso mas cerca de lograrlo, ahora puedes usarlo cuando quieras – dijo orgulloso

Humphrey: Que bien, pero como lo controlo? - dijo un poco avergonzado

Last: No tienes por que avergonzarte, solo piensa en cosas calmadas como un rio, o en un lugar en total silencio – dijo explicandose

Humphrey: Esta bien – dijo mientras se concentraba y sus ojos se volvían a la normalidad

Last: Muy bien, ahora para activarlo piensa en caos, ira cosas así

Humphrey: Entiendo – dijo mientras sus ojos se hacían de nuevo rojos

Last: Bien hecho, progresas muy rápido, una cosa mas mientras mas uses un poder mas te agotara energías, pero al igual podrás aprender a usarla mejor y podrás llegar a su máximo potencial y al igual aprenderás habilidades para este poder – dijo explicando lo mejor posible

Humphrey: Gracias por el dato, mejor sigamos con el entrenamiento – dijo mientras volvía a la normalidad

Last: Esta bien lo que tienen que hacer es llevar entre los dos entre tronco de 45 cm de diametro y tres metros de largo hasta esa montaña – dijo señalando una montaña muy alta

Kate: Pero al menos podemos quitarnos esta ropa de entrenamiento, esta ya muy pesado el tronco como para también llevar estas ropas – dijo un poco irritada

Last: Es parte de su entrenamiento especial – dijo seriamente

Humphrey: Bueno creo que debemos empezar a movernos – dijo mientras usaba el poder de fuerza y levantaba el tronco

Last: Y otra cosa, Humphrey no puedes usar tu poder de fuerza – dijo mientras se preparaba una taza de té

Humphrey: Entiendo – dijo con tono de derrota y volvía a la normalidad

Kate: Ven te ayudo – dijo mientras ponian el tronco en sus hombros y empezaban a subir la montaña

Last: Ya esta atardeciendo si no se apuran en subir la montaña antes del anochecer tendrán que intentarlo de nuevo mañana pero con un tronco mas grande y pesado! - grito estrictamente

Humphrey: faltaba poco para el amanecer así que apuramos el paso, cuando vi a Kate ella no podia mas – Kate subete al tronco – le dije con seridad

Kate: Pero pesara mas, y no puedes usar tu poder de fuerza – dijo preocupada

Humphrey: No importa subete al tronco – dijo y vio que obedeció, ahora tenia encima mio mucho peso – tengo que corres – dijo mientras empezaba a subir la montaña corriendo

Last: Estara usando el potencial?, no lo creo su poder no a aumentado, si a adquirido fuerza en lo poco de entrenamiento que lleva – dijo impresionado

Humphrey: Debo llegar antes de que se haga de noche – dijo a si mismo y empezaba a correr mas rápido y tenia mas fuerza

Last: Su fuerza empezó a subir rápidamente como es posible, esta usando el potencia iré a ver – dijo mientras subía a toda velocidad hasta donde estaban para verificar, al ver sus ojos seguian siendo azules – como es posible pensó impresionado

Humphrey: Logre subir antes de que terminara el atardecer vi a Last en la cima de la montaña

Last: Felicidades a los dos lograron terminar su primer día de entrenamiento, un momento y Kate – pregunto curioso

Humphrey: cuando baje el tronco lo baje con cuidado para no despertar a Kate – Aqui esta Kate – dijo mientras la despertaba

Last: Cargaste todo ese peso tu solo y sin usar tu poder de fuerza? Me tienes impresionado – dijo orgulloso

Kate: Cuando me desperté vi a Last a si que me levante rápidamente – Lo siento si no pude seguir es que – fue interrumpida por Last

Last: No importa, lo importante es que subieron el tronco hasta acá – dijo impresionado – Ahora haremos para lo que les pedí que subieran el tronco - dijo en tono serio

Humphrey: Que es Last – pregunto curioso

Last: Deslizarnos en trineo! - dijo mientras se subía al tronco

Kate: Para esto nos hiciste subir el tronco! - dijo molesta

Last: Pero no quieren divertirse un poco después de haber terminado su primer día de entrenamiento? - dijo triste

Kate: Bien tal vez debamos relajarnos un poco – dijo optimista

Last: Que bien ahora suban – dijo mientras se subian y con mucha fuerza los impulsaba

Humphrey: Que divertido! - grito alegre

Kate: Wohoo! - grito feliz

Last: Chicos a la izquierda! - grito al ver un arbol en el camino pero lograron esquivarlo después había una rampa de piedra la cual saltaron y llegaron hasta el pie de la montaña por tanto impulso – bueno tienen el día libre nos vemos mañana temprano aquí – dijo mientras se iba

Kate: Ahora que quieres hacer? - pregunto curiosa

Humphrey: Primero vamos a cambiarnos esta ropa, ya me esta cansando – dijo un poco cansado, al llegar a la casa nos cambiamos y salimos a caminar por el lago a tomar un baño

Kate: toque el agua para ver la temperatura, por suerte estaba tibia por el sol que hizo en la tarde me quite mis prendas y salte al lago – Ven cariño, esta tibia el agua – dijo insitandolo

Humphrey: Ya voy – dijo mientras se subía a un arbol y se lanzaba de el hasta caer en el lago haciendo una gran ola

Kate: Cariño sigueme – dijo en un tono sensual mientras se dirigían a un lugar apartado del lago donde no haya gente

Humphrey: Que quieres hacer primero – dijo con picardía

Kate: Ya veras – dijo mientras debajo del agua metía el miembro ya erecto de Humphrey en su condición de mujer hasta que entro todo

Humphrey: Empecé a subir mas y mas el ritmo hasta que senti que los jugos de Kate golpearon con fuerza mi miembro haciendo que soltara un gemido de placer

Kate: Sentía que venia mi segundo clímax estaba soltando gemidos de placer – Humphrey n-no soporto m-mas – dijo mientras salia su segundo clímax

Humphrey: Kate n-no aguanto – dijo mientras disparaba su semen dentro de Kate haciendo que esta soltara un gemido de placer

Kate: Humphrey te amo – dijo mientras le daba un apasionado beso lleno de amor

Humphrey: Quieres hacer algo mas – dijo en un tono de lujuria

Kate: Por supuesto – dijo mientras sacaba a Humphrey del agua y empezaba a acariciar el miembro de Humphrey con mis senos

Humphrey: S-se siente t-tan bien – dijo totalmente excitado

Kate: Sabia que te gustaría – dijo mientras lo chupaba y lo apretaba con sus senos

Humphrey: Kate n-no aguanto – no pudo terminar la palabra mientras soltaba el semen deisparado en la boca de Kate

Kate: Tu semen esta caliente y espeso, como me gusta – dijo mientras lo tragaba

Humphrey: Mejor nos vamos antes de que llegue alguien – dijo mientras se limpiaba y salían del lago

Kate: Cuando llegamos a la casa cocine lo que quedo del caribu de la mañana, cuando terminamos de comer no acostamos a dormir

En la mente de Humphrey

Humphrey: Estaba divagando por mis recuerdos, viendo los buenos, viendo los malos, hasta que senti a alguien detrás de mi

Kleint: Hijo como te fue en tu primer día de entrenamiento? - pregunto feliz

Humphrey: Bastante bien padre, sabes Warren esta siendo entrenado por un tal Connor quien es ese?

Kleint: En serio?! No pensaba que se había ido hasta las colonias americanas buscando mentor – dijo impresionado

Humphrey: Mentor? A que te refieres padre? - dijo curioso

Kleint: Connor es el maestro de una hermandad, esa hermandad les llaman los asesinos – dijo sabiamente

Humphrey: Entiendo, tal vez cuando termine mi entrenamiento le pida que sea mi mentor – dijo emocionado

Kleint: Puede ser buena idea, hijo algo mas si te encuentras con Connor o a Warren de nuevo enviale mis saludos – dijo un poco triste

Humphrey: Por supuesto padre, no lo olvidare – dijo mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de Kleint

Kleint: Je se que puedo contar contigo, pero bueno dejemos la nostalgia, supe que descubriste un poder el mas necesario para un protector de los mundos tan fuerte como tu, es mas los quiero ver yo mismo – dijo orgulloso

Humphrey: De que manera padre? - pregunto curioso

Kleint: Tendremos una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, para que sea justo usaremos el mismo poder, el de fuerza – dijo mientras se ponía en posición de pelea

Humphrey: Esta bien, pero sera solo una demostración – dijo mientras sus ojos se hacían rojos

Kleint: Empecemos – dijo mientras sus ojos se hacían rojos y empezaron la pelea

Humphrey: Íbamos muy parejos como para ser mi primera vez sabiendo usar un poder, cada vez mas sentía que mi habilidad con ese poder era mas alta

Kleint: Ya es suficiente, veo que tienes gran poder hijo, pudiste seguirme los movimientos – dijo orgulloso

Humphrey: Padre tengo una duda, siento que puedo aprender algo de este poder pero no se que es – dijo confundido

Kleint: Dejame ver – dijo mientras le agarraba la mano – Si tu primera habilidad puede ser desbloqueada, dejame hacerlo por ti – después de unos segundos ya tenia la habilidad

Humphrey: Y cual es la habilidad que tengo – dijo curioso

Kleint: Piensa en dar un golpe certero con mucha fuerza y furia a mi defensa – dijo mientras se ponía en posición de defensa

Humphrey: Estas seguro – dijo un poco preocupado

Kleint: No te preocupes recuerda que soy parte de tu memoria, ahora hazlo – dijo emocionado

Humphrey: Muy bien – me concentre y mi puño empezó a salir de el humo rojo y de un golpe rompí la defensa de mi padre y lo impulse diez metros de mi posición

Kleint: Muy bien hijo, a esa habilidad se le llama Ataque de Furia, esta habilidad tiene mejoras pero las obtendrás después de saber usarlas – dijo riendose entre dientes por ver a Humphrey impresionado por lo que logro hacer – Parece que esta amaneciendo, despierta hijo nos veremos esta noche de nuevo – dijo mientras lo abrazaba

Humphrey: Me desperté y vi que Kate seguía dormida, me levante para ir a cazar un caribu, decidí en probar esa habilidad, me acerque a un caribu lo mas sigiloso posible me concentre mis ojos se hicieron rojos y mi puño izquierdo empezó a soltar humo rojo de el, cuando estaba cerca del caribu lo ataque con fuerza haciendo que golpeara contra otro con mucha fuerza matando a los dos – Genial, esta habilidad me sorprende – dijo mientras llevaba los caribues a la casa

Kate: Me desperté cuando escuche le puerta abrirse y era Humphrey – Hola mi hermoso omega como estas – pregunto mientras se levantaba

Humphrey: Bastante bien, de hecho aproveche de ir a cazar – dijo mientras llevaba los caribues a la cocina y empezaba a cocinarlos

Kate: Como cazaste dos? - pregunto sorprendida

Humphrey: Mi padre me enseño una habilidad que se llama Ataque de Furia, la quise probar en un caribu pero termine matando a dos, así que ya tenemos la cena – dijo optimista mientras dejaba el caribu en una habitación especial para la comida

Kate: Bueno mejor comemos para llegar temprano al entrenamiento – dijo mientras se sentaba y Humphrey servía la comida

Humphrey: Despues de varios minutos ya habíamos terminado de comer y nos dirigimos hasta donde nos indico Last, pero no estaba vimos a Vector acercarse a nosotros a gran velocidad

Vector: Humphrey, Kate que bueno que los encontré, siganme – dijo apresurado mientras corria hasta donde estaba el gran valle de la manada del norte

Humphrey: Que pasa Vector?! - pregunto preocupado

Vector: Es Kleint, vino buscándote – dijo con miedo

Humphrey: Que!, Yo debo enfrentarlo, no Last! - grito furioso, sus ojos se hacían rojos mas brillantes y empezó a correr donde estaba Kleint

Kate: Humphrey no! - grito preocupada pero Vector la detuvo – Que te pasa!

Vector: No puedo dejarte acercar es demasiado peligroso – dijo con calma

Kate: Pero y Humphrey – dijo mientras lo veía acercarse donde estaban Last y Kleint

Vector: El estará bien, lo se – dijo con confianza

Humphrey: Mune! - grite con furia

Kleint: Oh al parecer alguien sabe de mi, ja tu conocimiento sobre mi no durara mucho – dijo mientras se ponía en posición de pelea

Last: No permitire que lo lastimes Mune, tu me arrebataste a mi hermano, no permitire que me quites a mi sobrino! - dijo enojado

Kleint: Tu quitate parasito, mi pelea es con el guardian supremo no contigo – dijo mientras usaba un hechizo para mandarlo lejos

Humphrey: Pagaras por eso! - dijo mientras corria con furia hacia donde estaba Mune

Kleint: Dame tu mejor golpe – dijo mientras recibía el Ataque de Furia pero solo lo impulso dos metros y no le hizo un rasguño – Ja!, ese es todo tu poder pensó que serias mas fuerte – dijo mientras se acercaba y le propiciaba un golpe que lo dejo mal herido

Kate: Humphrey! - grito desesperada

Humphrey: Sentía mucho dolor pero no podia permitir que matara a todos en la manada, de la nada mis ojos se hicieron grises y empecé a sanar rápido – Ya me siento mejor, pero un poco debil – dijo mientras quedaba de rodillas

Kleint: Solo el simple hecho de curarte te cansa, que debil eres – dijo en tono de burla

Humphrey: Je es solo la superficie, ya veras mi poder! - dijo mientras sus ojos se hacían de nuevo rojos, dos puños se hacían rojos y sus músculos se hicieron enormes y formados

Kleint: Perfecto a esto era lo que me quería enfrentar – dijo mientras hacia lo mismo

Humphrey: Ya veremos de lo que eres capaz Mune – dijo mientras corria hacia el para atacarlo, al golpearlo con mucha fuerza el golpe lo mando hacia una montaña cercana haciendo un gran agujero donde cayo Kleint

Kleint: Agh, pagaras por tu insolencia desgraciado! - grito furioso

Humphrey: Te reto – dijo con tono serio

¿Como terminara la pelea?, ¿Humphrey lograra hacer retirar a Kleint?, ¿Kleint vencerá? Descubranlo en el siguiente capitulo, enviene reviews de como esta quedando la historia y me motiva mucho sus buenos comentarios y lamento la tardanza pero las clases me tienen atorado pero subiré lo mas pronto posible

P.D: Así es Connor Kenway el asesino estará en la serie se me ocurrió puesto a que Masa llevo a Warren a Boston y Lauren no se en que la adentrare pero cuando pase por ahí lo pensare


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Buscando a nuevo un mentor parte 1

En el capitulo anterior, Humphrey y Kate terminaron su primer día de entrenamiento, de camino al lugar de entrenamiento fueron alertados de un humano que llego a la manada, ese humano es Kleint, Humphrey se acerco rápidamente a el para defender a la manada y lo reto a una pelea

Una aventura

Humana

Kleint: Ja! Tu no eres rival para mi – dijo mientras lo golpeaba pero era inutil todos sus ataques eran evadidos

Humphrey: Pense que serias mas fuerte – dijo mientras lo golpeaba con mucha fuerza en el pecho y lo mandaba hasta el lago de la manada del norte

Kleint: Ugh! Maldito ya veras! - dijo mientras saltaba sobre Humphrey, pero antes de tocarlo un Humano misterioso lo ataco con fuerza y lo alejaba de Humphrey

?: Estas bien Humphrey? - pregunto el humano

Humphrey: Quien eres tu? -pregunto confundido

Zero: Soy Zero, el Guardian Supremo – dijo el humano con el cabello de color blanco con negro, ojos negros, y tenia puesto una túnica roja larga con capucha unos pantalones de piel de un zorro negro y botas de cuero de venado

Kleint: Vaya, vaya parece que el guardián supremo es otro – dijo burlandose al escuchar eso

Humphrey: E-el guardián supremo – dijo sorprendido

Zero: Je me sorprende tu reacción tu eres igual de fuerte que yo pero no sabes usar tus habilidades – dijo mientras ayudaba a levantar a Humphrey

Humphrey: Dejame derrotar a Kleint, el es muy fuerte – dijo serio

Zero: No te preocupes ya eh hecho duelos con Kleint, y la mayoría las ganaba – dijo confiado

Humphrey: Pero no es Kleint, es Mune – dijo con un poco de temor

Zero: Con que era eso lo que era la maldad en el aire, ya veo tendremos que unir nuestras fuerzas – dijo mientras le ponía la mano en su hombro y su cuerpo era rodeado de un aura azul y esa aura era transmitida a Humphrey

Humphrey: Que haces? - dijo mientras sentía que su poder aumentaba con mucha velocidad

Zero: Nos estamos uniendo pero esto puede tardar alrededor de dos minutos – dijo un poco preocupado

Kleint: Ja no se pueden defender inutiles – dijo mientras corria hacia ellos para atacarlos pero fue detenido por Last

Last: Nadie lastimara a mi sobrino! - grito mientras hacia un aura dorada alrededor de el para dejarlo sin vista

Kleint: Agh! Maldito guardián ya veras! - dijo furioso mientras hacia lo mismo pero ya Humphrey y Zero ya se habian unido

Last: Humphrey cuidado! - grito mientras se intentaba levantar del piso por el ataque de Kleint

Kleint: Demasiado tarde – dijo mientras intentaba atacar a Humphrey pero había desaparecido – que demonios!

Zerhum: Ja eres lento – dijo el humano, era la fusion entre Humphrey y Zero tiene el cabello de color gris con rayas negras y un ojo azul y otro negro y sus ropas son las de Zero pero de color blanco

Kleint: Que demonios eres, Humphrey, Zero?! - dijo asustado

Zerhum: Ni Humphrey, Ni Zero, Soy Zerhum – dijo mientras lo golpeaba y cayo en un arbol del bosque denso

Kleint: Desgraciados! Pero como se fusionaron su poder no es igual – dijo confundido

Zerhum: Aqui estas! - dijo mientras llegaba rápidamente

Kleint: Aun que se hayan fusionado no están a mi nivel! - dijo mientras los golpeaba y golpeaban contra un arbol

Zerhum: Buen golpe, ahora sigo yo! - dijo mientras se acercaba a gran velocidad y lo atacaba en el estomago dejandolo sin aire

Kleint: Agh, no puedo ... respirar – dijo con debilidad

Zerhum: Que debil eres, das verguenza – dijo mientras preparaba el golpe de gracia

Kleint: Caiste – dijo mientras los tiraba al suelo y saltaba sobre ellos atacando con humo rojo en sus puños

Zero: en nuestra mente – Humphrey debemos pensar algo rápido, nuestra fusion no dura mucho si recibimos este tipo de daño severo – dijo preocupado

Humphrey: Ya descubri su punto debil. Ya! - dijo mientras mandaba una reacción a su fusion

Kleint: Me pateo con mucha fuerza y salí disparado hacia una gran roca – Malditos los matare! - grito con furia

Zerhum: No lo creo – dijo mientras sacaba su pistola y le apuntaba

Kleint: Ja crees que esa arma de mortales me hará daño? - dijo riendo

Zerhum: Esta es la pistola de los guardianes, seguro me retas? - dijo confiado

Kleint: en su mente – te juro que no dejare que me hagas daño y menos a mi hijo! - grito a Mune furioso

Mune: Como es que tienes tanta fuerza! - dijo intentado librarse de su agarre al estar en el suelo

Kleint: Es un secreto maldito dios del mal, mi hijo te derrotara, pero primero tomare mi cuerpo de nuevo – dijo mientras encadenaba a Mune a una pared de espiritus

Mune: Maldito ya veras cuando me libere – dijo mientras intentaba romper las cadenas

Kleint: en el mundo real – Hijo no dispares! - dijo asustado

Zerhum: Como dices, me dijiste hijo? - dijo mientras bajaba el arma lentamente

Kleint: Así es, se que ustedes se fusionaron, lo vi en mi mente

Zerhum: Padre si eres tu! - dijo alegre mientras se separaba

Humphrey: Padre te veo de nuevo! – dijo alegre

Kleint: Hijo que alegría verte – dijo mientras lo abrazaba

Humphrey: Pero como te has liberado?, al fin hemos vencido? - dijo ilusionado

Kleint: No por completo, pero lo encadene a una pared de espiritus, las cadenas lo mantendran tres semanas y la pared de espiritus dos semanas mas, así que tengo un mes para estar contigo hijo

Humphrey: Me alegra oir eso, mejor regresamos, Kate debe estar preocupada

Kleint: Kate?, eres novio de Kate?, Ja eres rápido – dijo bromeando

Humphrey: Pero que dices padre – dijo sonrojado

Kleint: Ja mejor nos despedimos de Zero – dijo pero al buscar a Zero había desaparecido

Humphrey: Tal vez ya se fue – dijo pero fue interrumpido por Last

Last: Hermano – dijo frio y serio

Kleint: Hermano eres tu ven acá ! – dijo alegre mientras habria sus brazos para abrazarlo

Last: Ya somos mayores, comportate – dijo serio

Kleint: Algo pasa hermano – dijo curioso

Last: Es que no recuerdas lo que pasa si soy amigable contigo – dijo molesto

Kleint: Pero eso ya paso hermano – dijo triste

Last: Sigo creyendo en eso, no te me acerques – dijo mientras le daba la espalda

Humphrey: Mejor regresemos a el lugar donde están todos, deben saber que has regresado – dijo alegre

Kleint: No creo que sea buena idea, después de lo que hice no me querran aquí – dijo cabizbajo

Humphrey: Padre por favor si dicen algo yo te defendere, confia en mi – dijo apoyandolo

Kleint: Esta bien hijo iré contigo, solo por que quiero saber tu relacion con Kate – dijo riendose entre dientes

Humphrey: Papá! - dijo un poco fastidiado

Kleint: Jaja, regresemos rápido – dijo mientras caminaban hasta donde todos esperaban respuestas

Kate: Vector me dejo pasar para ir a ver a Humphrey corri hacia el para abrazarlo – Humphrey! - grito alegre mientras lo abofeteaba por arriegarse de esa manera

Humphrey: Y eso por que fue? - dijo confundido y adolorido

Kate: Por arriesgarte así no lo vuelvas a hacer – dijo mientras le daba un apasionado beso

Humphrey: Kate, el es Kleint – dijo presentandolo

Kleint: Hola Kate como est... - dijo pero fue atacado por Kate y estaba inmovilizado en el suelo

Kate: Que demonios haces aquí! - dijo enojada mientras lo amenzaba con un cuchillo

Humphrey: Kate, el ya es mi padre, dejalo – dijo mientras la separaba de su padre

Kate: Lo siento señor no sabia – dijo apenada

Kleint: No te preocupes esa a sido la reacción de muchas personas al verme – dijo riendo

Kate: Ya es libre? Eso quiere decir que lograron destruir a Mune! - dijo alegre, todos al escuchar eso empezaron a aplaudir y celebrar

Kleint: No del todo solo esta retenido en mi mente – dijo con tristeza, todos al oir eso los aplausos terminaban y bajaban la cabeza con tristeza

Humphrey: Pero no se preocupen nosotros venceremos tarde o temprano a Mune! - grito haciendo que la multitud subiera los animos

Last: Pero como sabes que lo liberaremos! - dijo llevando la contraria

Kleint: Hermano por favor sabes que podemos controlar la situación – dijo calmandolo

Last: No es cierto! - grito haciendo que todos guardaran silencio

Humphret: Tio que te pasa? - dijo un poco molesto

Last: Lo que pasa es que no podremos liberar a Kleint de Mune, no es posible a menos que tengamos la Masamune que no se si este completa por que tanto tu y yo Kleint sabemos que Lauren hace nada bien! - grito enojado pero recibio un fuerte golpe propiciado por Humphrey

Humphrey: Tio como te atreves a decir eso de Lauren ella es mi hermana! - dijo furioso

Last: No me importa que sea tu hermana ella es así y siempre lo sera! - dijo mientras se largaba a su casa

Kleint: Hermano espera! - dijo pero ya se había ido

Humphrey: Lo siento padre pero es que yo simplemente no puedo dejar que insulte a Lauren de esa manera – dijo arrepintiendose

Kleint: Hijo no sufras por eso yo iba a hacer lo mismo – dijo mientras lo ponía la mano en el hombro

Humphrey: Si pero el nos va a entrenar a Kate y a mi, ahora ya no tenemos entrenador – dijo triste

Kleint: Tal vez si puedan tener, siganme – dijo mientras caminaban hasta alejarse de la manada

Kate: Hacia donde vamos? - dijo curiosa

Kleint: Hacia mi portal que me permite transportarme en cualquier parte del mundo – dijo explicando

Kate: Entiendo pero recuerdas donde lo dejaste? - dijo esperando a que dijera que si

Kleint: Pues no del todo – dijo con una risa nerviosa mientras se rascaba la cabeza

Kate: No recuerdas donde estas! - grito molesta

Kleint: Kate por favor no hay por que reaccionar así ya estamos cerca, creo – dijo esa ultima parte en baja voz

Kate: Que has dicho? - dijo con una ceja levantada con una expresión de muerte

Kleint: Nada, no he dicho nada – dijo nervioso – Ah aquí esta – dijo alegre

Humphrey: Y como funciona? - dijo al ver un pequeño hoyo de color negro con rayas azules que se movían de un lado a otro

Kleint: Así – dijo mientras sacaba un bastón de color gris y toco el portal haciendo que se habriera

Humphrey: Y hacia donde nos dirigimos? - pregunto curioso

Kleint: Hacia las colonias americanas, les encontrare un maestro – dijo mientras entraba al portal junto con Kate y Humphrey

Mientras tanto en las colonias:

Warren: Por que Connor me a enviado a comprar comida, pero que mas se le puede hacer – dijo mientras salia de la Mansion Davenport, pero al salir un portal se habrio frente a el y vio a Humphrey, Kate y alguien mas que no reconocio hasta que salio del portal

Kleint: Warren hijo eres tu! - dijo alegre mientras lo abrazaba

Warren: Padre en verdad eres tu?! Que alegría verte – dijo mientras le regresaba el abrazo

Connor: Pero que esta pasando aquí – dijo un poco molesto pues estaba leyendo

Kleint: Connor viejo amigo como estas – dijo alegre

Connor: Kleint amigo mio que alegría verte, ya estas libre del malvado Mune? - dijo alegre al ver a su amigo de Hermandad

Kleint: Vengo a cobrarte el favor que me debes – dijo un poco serio

Connor: Por supuesto ven entremos todos – dijo mientras habria la puerta y los invitaba a entrar

Kleint: Cuando le hiciste reparaciones a la vieja casa de Achilles, y por cierto donde esta el? - dijo alegre, pero al decir eso

Connor: Warren muestrales la casa y lleva a sus habitaciones a Kate y Humphrey – dijo serio mientras llevaba a Kleint a la parte trasera de la casa

Kleint: Que pasa Connor, por que tanto miste... - fue interrumpido puesto a que vio el nombre que estaba en la lapida, el cual era el de Achilles Davenport – Así que esta muerto, cuentame que paso – dijo un poco triste

Connor: Pues...

***Flash Back***

Connor: Habia llegado después de matar a mi objetivo y quería contarle al anciano que voy a asesinar a Charles Lee – Anciano he vuelto! - dijo pero no escucho respuesta alguna así que fue a revisar que paso – Anciano ?, Achilles? - dijo mientras lo sacudia suavemente para despertarlo pero se le cayo el sombrero y a la vez no tenia pulso decidí darle un entierro digno

Esa misma noche:

Padre Thimothy: Estamos aquí reunidos para llorar la perdida de un gran hombre, el seguira viviendo en nuestros corazones nunca sera olvidado y seras siempre querido por todos nosotros Achilles Davenport, esperamos que consigas la paz que buscabas – dijo mientras cerraba la Biblia y se despedía tirando una rosa encima del ataud

Miryam: Espero que descanses por fin en paz Achilles, y muchas gracias por todo – dijo triste mientras junto con Norris lanzaban una rosa cada uno

Gran Dave: Descansa en paz aciano te juro que cuidaremos de este lugar – dijo mientras lanzaba una rosa

Godfrey y Terry: Descansa Achilles ahora la hacienda es nuestra responsabilidad, te juro que la cuidaremos – dijeron al mismo tiempo al lanzar una rosa cada uno

Helen: Hasta nunca Achilles, la hacienda no sera lo mismo sin ti – dijo con tristeza al igual que los demas al lanzar una rosa

Connor: Achilles, te juro que no te decepcionare matare a Charles Lee aunque sea lo ultimo que haga – dijo mientras lanzaba una pluma de aguila sobre su tumba y empezaba a llenar con tierra donde esta la tumba

***Fin de Flash Back***

Kleint: Ya veo pobre Achilles no pudo disfrutar de tu ultimo y mas grande logro – dijo con un poco de decepción

Connor: Tal vez fue lo mejor, pero ahora estoy entrenando asesinos para proteger a las colonias y a otras partes del mundo – dijo mientras miraba el mar desde la montaña al lado de las lapidas

Kleint: Espero que aquí la hermandad se renueve después de lo que paso con Shay Cormac– dijo con un poco de miedo al recordar ese nombre

***Flash Back***

Shay: Anciano, te juro que matare hasta el ultimo que quiera protegerte – dijo con furia el templario

Last: Pues antes de matarlo tendras que pasar sobre nuestro cadaver! - grito con furia

Kleint: Tienes razón hermano no dejaremos que le hagas daño a Achilles! - dijo serio

Adewalé: No mataras a este gran hombre Shay, eres una verguenza para los asesinos! - grito enojado

Shay: Ya lo veremos! - dijo mientras se acercaba rápidamente hasta donde estaban ellos matando uno a uno cada asesino que se ponía en su camino

Kleint: Achilles rápido suba a su habitación – dijo un poco preocupado

Achilles: Ja ni creas que voy a uir, peleare por mis creencias! - dijo subiendo la moral de los asesinos haciendo que resistieran mas

Last: Demonios se acerca, Kleint, Last disparen cuando yo les diga – dijo mientras se preparaba para sacar dos pistolas

Kleint: Estamos preparados Last – dijo mientras apuntaba a Shay

Last: Fuego! - grito mientras disparaban a Shay pero se escondio rápidamente detrás de una roca y ninguna le hizo daño

Adewalé: Maldito seas Shay – dijo mientras lo tenia encima tratando de safarse del agarre lo cual logro y lo lanzo dentro de la mansion, después de eso lo golpeo mandandolo hasta la parte trasera de la mansion acorralándolo en el risco

Shay: Gracias por dejarte vencer – dijo con una sonrisa diabolica pero al decir eso Achilles empujo a Adewalé y cayo junto con Shay al suelo

Achilles: Agh mi pierna! - dijo con dolor

Shay: Maldito anciano te juro que moriras – dijo con dolor mientras se acercaba a una barca y se marchaba

Kleint: bajamos rápidamente para ver como esta Achilles – Achilles se encuentra bien? - dijo preocupado

Achilles: Por supuesto que si chico vamos subamos – fue a escalar la montaña pero su rodilla fue fracturada

Kleint: No se preocupe señor lo llevamos hasta arriba – dijo mientras pasaba un brazo sobre sus hombros y lo subian

***Fin de Flash Back***

Kleint: Esos fueron dias oscuros hasta desapareció la hermandad pero gracias a ti a regresado y con mas fuerza – dijo al ver a sus aprendices arreglando la aquila

Connor: Por suerte los templarios no han atacado desde que Charles Lee murio, todo a estado tranquilo – dijo con calma

Kleint: Creo que debemos entrar ya es de tarde – dijo al ver el cielo que se torno oscuro

Connor: Tienes razón, vamos – dijo mientras entraban e iban a sus respectivas habitaciones

Al día siguiente Humphrey decidio levantarse temprano y explorar la hacienda en el camino se encontro a Norris

Norris: Hola amigo buenos dias, eres nuevo por aquí? - dijo alegre el minero

Humphrey: Em si soy nuevo y vine a ser entrenado por Connor – dijo tranquilo

Norris: Entonces ya Connor tiene un nuevo aprendiz?, y dime de donde eres? - dijo curioso

Humphrey: Soy de Canadá – dijo con calma

Norris: Ya veo soy tonto disculpa mi falta de respeto pero se me olvido presentarme soy Norris el minero de esta hacienda – dijo mientras le daba la mano

Humphrey: Mucho gusto Norris yo soy Humphrey – dijo mientras estrechaban sus manos

Norris: Se me esta haciendo tarde necesito conseguir materiales para Gran Dave y no desearia verlo de mal humor, si no sabes quien es vive en esa lugar de allí – dijo señalando una pequeña casa con una chimenea que soltaba humo constantemente

Humphrey: Ire a verlo, suerte con los materiales Norris – dijo mientras se despedía y se dirigía a la casa del Gran Dave

Continuara...

Bueno chicos hasta aquí lo dejare puesto a que tengo muy poco tiempo ya que estoy en finales y no e podido escribir lamento muchísimo la demora y como me iré a Valencia ( Estado de Venezuela) estaré fuera cuatro o cinco días y tardare un poco mas en actualizar y les quisiera decir que gracias a willi-alpha99 por sus comentarios me da mucha moral para escribir y también tengo pensado escribir dos historias mas una de Humphrey x Lilly y otra que sera un crossover especial pero no de alpha and omega y diganme que piensan sobre eso bueno no digo mas así que nos vemos en la segunda parte

Hasta luego :3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Buscando un nuevo mentor parte 2

En el capitulo anterior Humphrey se fusiono con el guardián supremo Zero y lograron ayudar a Kleint a encerrar temporalmente a Mune, al regresar Kleint a la normalidad Last no confia en el y no entrenaria mas a Humphrey y a Kate lo cual hace que Kleint los lleve a Boston para ser entrenados por el maestro de Warren, Connor Kenway, y ahora Humphrey esta conociendo a los habitantes de esta hacienda

Una Aventura

Humana

Humphrey: Espero que ese Gran Dave se amigable espero que no este de mal humor – dijo con un poco de terror en su voz

Gran Dave: Hey que hacen malditos bandidos regresen para que les pueda dar una paliza! - grito pero fue en vano y en eso llega Humphrey

Humphrey: Que a pasado? - dijo un poco preocupado por esos de Dave

Gran Dave: Esos bandidos se han llevado mi martillo ahora no tengo con que hacer mi trabajo, pero tu chico te ves rápido, puedes alcanzarlos y regresarme el martillo? - dijo confiado

Humphrey: Enseguida te lo traigo – dijo rápidamente mientras saltaba hacia un arbol y empezaba a perseguirlos desde los arboles, llegue rápidamente sobre ellos y solté sobre el que sostenia el martillo y lo amenaze con un cuchillo

Victor : Por favor no nos hagas daño – grito asustado un bandido con color de cabello amarillo y ojos azules usaba una camisa de color blanco y una chaqueta larga negra y un pantalón de color gris opaco y zapatos negros que estaba bajo los pies de Humphrey

Humphrey: Primero hubieses pensado eso antes de robar el martillo – dijo mientras acercaba mas el cuchillo a su garganta – cual es tu defensa?!

Fabian: Esta es la defensa – dijo el otro bandido vestido igual pero el color de cabello es de color marron y ojos negros mientras lo golpeaba con el martillo en la espalda

Humphrey: Agh mi espalda! - grito con dolor

Victor: Bien hecho amigo, ahora dinos trabajas para ese anciano? - dijo con seriedad

Humphrey: Eso no te incumbe bastardo! - dijo mientras le escupia la cara sangre

Fabian: Te pones rebelde um?, a ver si con esto se te quita – dijo mientras lo intentaba atacar en su rostro pero fue detenido el martillo por el Gran Dave y le devolvio el ataque y cayo al suelo

Gran Dave: Quien me a robado? - dijo mientras subía el rostro del bandido pero era Victor mi medio hermano – Victor?!

Humphrey: Lo conoces? - dijo confundido

Gran Dave: Si es mi medio hermano, siempre a sido ladron, y que haces aquí Victor? - pregunto curioso

Victor: Pues necesitaba dinero para comprar un calentador de agua, escuche que lo vende un tal Benjamin Franklin, y chico disculpa a mi amigo por eso necesitabamos el dinero – dijo explicandose

Humphrey: Una disculpa no repara una mandíbula medio rota – dijo mientras se mantenia la mandíbula quieta para que no doliera

Victor: Bueno pero puedo curarte, yo mismo e curado a mis ladrones es mas están aquí, salgan chicos! - grito y poco a poco salían los ladrones de sus escondites todos vestidos como Victor

Gran Dave: Nos tenias rodeados? - dijo totalmente sorprendido

Victor: Si pero al parecer el único valiente de todos fue Fabian! - dijo en voz alta para que todos se sintieran apenados

Fabian: Señor detuvo al carro que me atropello? - dijo mareado por el golpe

Victor: Bien hecho Fabian pero no duro mucho tu ayuda – dijo un poco decepcionado

Fabian Por que lo dice señor? - dijo confundido

Victor: Mira detrás de ti – dijo señalando a Dave

Fabian: al voltear y ver a tan enorme hombre me sorprendí y me desmaye recordando lo sucedido

Gran Dave: Parece que me teme un poco tu ladron, y dime te quedas en un lugar en que te estés quedando? - pregunto ayudando

Victor: Pues tenemos un escondite en Connecticut pero es muy pequeño para todos y los patriotas han capturado a varios de nosotros – dijo con tristeza

Gran Dave: Ya veo que les parece si se quedan en este lugar?

Victor: Me gustaría pero necesitamos luchar por nuestro territorio, no podemos dejar que nos arrebaten Connecticut, hay otra lucha, que ni nosotros podemos combatir, dicen ser los protectores de Mune tienen un poder incalculable y nuestras armas no les hacen ningún daño – dijo preocupado

Humphrey: Protectores de Mune eso es extraño, Mune no esta libre aun – dijo un poco extrañado

Victor: Conoces a ese Mune! Debes ayudarnos a derrotarlos, te lo suplico, y si no nos ayudas por lo de la mandíbula, rompe la mía si quieres – dijo desesperado mientras la daba el martillo en sus manos

Humphrey: Oye tranquilo no te haré nada es mas ya estoy curado – dijo mientras hablaba normalmente

Victor: Gracias, gracias te doy mil gracias, y algo mas como te has curado tan rápido? - dijo totalmente sorprendido

Humphrey: Bueno conoces a Kleint, el gran hechicero de Jasper? - dijo intentando llegar al grano

Victor: Así es el tiene hijos una se llama Lauren, otro Warren y Humph-phrey!, ese eres tu! - dijo exaltado

Humphrey: Así es, entonces yo tengo al igual que mis hermanos poderes mágicos y use uno que es curarme rápido – dijo explicándose

Victor: Ya entiendo, bueno hermano debemos irnos no podemos tardar mucho tiempo fuera de Connecticut, no iremos – dijo mientras se despedía

Gran Dave: Hermano espera! - grito antes de que se fuera

Victor: Que pasa hermano ? - pregunto curioso

Gran Dave: Ven sigueme junto con tus ladrones un momento debemos preguntarle algo al dueño de aquí – dijo mientras caminaba a la Mansión Davenport

Victor: Esta bien hermano iremos – dijo mientras les daba una orden a los ladrones de que le siguieran

Humphrey: También iré, quiero saber que dira Dave – dijo mientras los seguía

Al llegar a la Mansión Davenport

Warren: Kate sabes donde esta Humphrey? - dijo un poco preocupado

Kate: Pues no lo e visto cuando desperté no estaba a mi lado, vamos a preguntarle a Kleint – dijo al igual un poco preocupada con una ropa diferente usaba un pantalón gris pegado y unas botas negras una camisa marrón entre abierta y una franela blanca con capucha dentro de la camisa

Warren: Caminamos hasta la parte de atrás de la Mansión y efectivamente ahí estaba mi padre con Connor hablando – Padre has visto a Humphrey? - pregunto intentando evitar el tono de preocupación

Kleint: Pues no lo e visto por aquí cerca, por que la pregunta? - dijo con calma

Kate: Pues es que no lo encontramos por ningún lado – dijo un poco preocupada

Connor: escuche que tocaban la puerta – De repente es el quien toca la puerta – dijo calmando a Kate mientras se levantaba y caminaba dentro de la Mansión y abría la puerta por sorpresa de encontrarse a Gran Dave y a Humphrey junto con ellos venían un montón de ladrones

Humphrey: Hola Connor buenos días – dijo alegre

Connor: Que hacen todos estos ladrones en mis tierras! - grito un poco enojado

Gran Dave: Disculpe la molestia Señor Connor pero son los ladrones de mi hermano, tienen un refugio en Connecticut pero allí se libra una batalla que ni los patriotas pueden controlar – dijo un poco preocupado la ultima parte

Connor: No les basta a los patriotas que yo les haya ayudado a sacar a la peste de los casacas rojas, y ahora quieren que detenga una amenaza que ni conozco?! - dijo enojado

Victor: Señor por favor lo único que le pido es que me preste a sus asesinos para que nos ayuden a remodelar y hacer mas grande nuestro refugio, es lo único que le pido – dijo arrodillado

Connor: De ninguna mane... - fue interrumpido por Humphrey

Humphrey: Maestro se lo pido solo deles lo que piden no sera mucho tiempo – dijo intentando darle la voz de la razón

Connor: Esta bien les daré tres de mis mejores asesinos, si me llegan con excusas de que uno a muerto les juro que volveré a ser asesino solo para darles caza a ustedes, entendido! - grito su amenaza

Victor: Si señor se lo juro que no sufrirán ninguna herida – dijo postrándose a sus pies

Connor: Ya chico levantate no hagas el ridículo frente a tu gente – dijo mientras lo levantaba – Alex, Rebecca, Shaun vengan acá! - dijo en voz alta mientras se acercaban sus pupilos mas entrenados

Alex: Buenos días señor, para que nos necesita? - pregunto un chico de 18 años con el traje de asesino como el de Connor, su caracteristico blanco y detalles azul, conformaban el traje de mas alto rango, su cabello era de color negro y ojos cafes claro y su piel es morena

Connor: Necesito que acompañen a estos hombres hasta Connecticut para agrandar su refugio para que puedan sobrevivir – dijo imperativo

Rebecca: Con todo respeto señor por que deberíamos acompañar a unos ladrones y agrandar su refugio? - dijo indiferente una chica con el mismo traje de Alex pero un poco mas corto de la parte de abajo de la túnica, tiene 16 años, sus ojos son de color ámbar y su cabello es de un color rojo claro

Connor: Pero yo se los pido como su maestro deben acatar mis ordenes – dijo calmado

Shaun: Esta bien señor iremos inmediatamente – dijo orgulloso un joven de 21 años el mayor del grupo, su túnica es igual a la de Alex pero mas larga casi tocando el piso, sus ojos son de color grisáceo oscuro y su cabello es de color blanco como la nieve

Connor: Estan preparados chicos? - dijo al verlos alistándose

Rebecca: Así es maestro, bueno chicos vámonos – dijo mientras salían de la Mansión para subirse a sus caballos y encaminarse hasta Connecticut

Kleint: me acerque a Humphrey y a Kate – Oigan no deberían iniciar ya su entrenamiento? - pregunto curioso

Humphrey: Tienes razón padre, Connor empecemos ya – dijo con emoción

Connor: Esta bien siganme – dijo mientras caminaban hasta la casa de Miryam – Hola Miryam como estas? - dijo alegre

Miryam: Bastante bien, le pedí a Norris que buscara unos materiales para mi, lo espero y dime que te trae por aquí? - pregunto alegre

Connor: Necesito que les enseñes a estos chicos la verdadera puntería de una experta – dijo intentando convencerla

Miryam: Esta bien lo haré, bueno chicos siganme – dijo seguida de Humphrey, Kate y Connor – Chicos ven esos alces? - dijo al ver dos alces a doscientos metros

Kate: Donde yo no los veo – dijo al no verlos cerca

Humphrey: me concentre y mis ojos se hicieron amarillos junto con un humo del mismo color – Si ya los veo, están por haya – dijo señalando el lugar

Miryam: Muy bien, por cierto como se llaman ustedes? - pregunto en voz baja

Kate: Yo me llamo Kate – dijo en tono normal haciendo que Miryam le hiciera bajar la voz

Miryam: No hables tan fuerte los animales te pueden oir y huir – dijo un poco molesta

Kate: Lo siento – dijo en voz baja

Humphrey: Yo me llamo Humphrey – dijo en el mismo tono que las chicas

Miryam: Mucho gusto mi nombre es Miryam, bueno sigamos – dijo mientras volteaba a ver los alces que seguían allí

Humphrey: Cazadores – gruño en voz baja

Miryam: Que dices, donde? - dijo un poco desesperada

Humphrey: Por halla cerca de los alces, debemos detenerlos – dijo un poco enojado

Miryam: Pero estamos muy lejos, además si nos acercamos por tierra tardaremos mas por la nieve en el suelo que es muy profunda y nos pueden ver fácilmente

Humphrey: Ya lo veras, Kate vamos – dijo y los dos subieron a unos arboles saltando con rapidez de árbol en árbol hasta llegar donde los cazadores

Kate: Le hice una seña a Humphrey para que saltara sobre el cazador que estaba debajo de el, hice la seña y sacamos nuestros cuchillos saltando sobre ellos y en un rápido movimiento los matamos en silencio evitando que los alces salieran corriendo

Humphrey: Llame la atención de los alces lanzando una piedra delante mio haciendo que nos dieran la espalda, le hice una seña a Kate, y de un momento a otro saltamos encima de los alces y seguido de esto los matamos de una cortada al cuello cedieron cayendo al suelo

Connor: No acercamos hasta donde estaban los jóvenes – Muy bien hecho, pensé que al matar a los cazadores espantarían a los alces, pero veo que ya tienen habilidades formadas – dijo sorprendido al ver la rapidez que acabaron con la primera fase de entrenamiento

Kate: Gracias maestro, ahora que sigue? - pregunto emocionada

Connor: Ahora sigue, leer el rastro de un animal o persona, saber aproximadamente donde puede estar ubicado, le dejare una serie de pistas que deberán seguir para poder saber mi ubicación, Miryam por favor, colocales las vendas en los ojos – dijo al ver que no veían se alejo rápidamente dejando rastro y aveces se borraba rápidamente, subía por arboles para no dejar rastro y después bajaba para guiarlos, después de correr un kilometro y medio me detuve en una cueva, ahí deberían encontrarme

Miryam: Ya esta, Suerte chicos – dijo mientras los veía buscando rastros

Kate: Yo tengo mas experiencia que Humphrey, espero que no se le haga difícil – dijo mentalmente preocupada por Humphrey

Humphrey: Sentí que mis ojos querían cambiar de color, le permití el cambio y se hicieron de color naranja con humo del mismo color, como en la cueva cuando meditábamos, en ese momento pude ver fácilmente las pisadas de Connor, empecé a seguirlas

Kate: Humphrey que haces, espera un momento – dijo al ver que se alejaba rápidamente mientras miraba el suelo

Humphrey: Me detuve de golpe al ver que no encontraba rastro en el suelo, me concentre y pude ver lo que hizo Connor, era como un recuerdo lo vi subirse a un árbol, empecé a seguirlo hasta que volvió a tocar el suelo seguí el rastro de nuevo, me acerque a una cueva que había y encontré a Connor – Ahí estas Maestro – dijo alegre seguido de una cansada Kate

Connor: Me has encontrado tan rápido?, pensé que tardarías mas – dijo impresionado

Kate: Tienes, ra-razón pensé que ir-irias mas lento – dijo totalmente cansada

Humphrey: Oh lo siento Kate, no me di cuenta que me estabas siguiendo me concentre en el rastro – dijo mientras se hacían normales sus ojos

Connor: Sigamos con su entrenamiento – dijo mientras regresaban hasta la cabaña de Miryam

Miryam: Veo que lo han encontrado, y rápido – dijo impresionada

Connor: Así es, bueno Miryam necesito que les des el siguiente entrenamiento, yo tengo que ver el progreso de los otros, pronto tendré que pedirle a Helen hacer otro traje de asesino de alto rango – dijo orgulloso

Miryam: Otro aprendiz se hará un asesino, me alegra oírlo tienen grandes progresos tus aprendices – dijo alegre

Connor: Bueno nos vemos pronto, Miryam te los encargo – dijo mientras caminaba hasta donde esta la Aquila que es donde deberían estar entrenando sus aprendices

Miryam: Bueno chicos siganme – dijo mientras caminaba hasta una cueva donde habían lobos

Kate: Que hacemos aquí? - pregunto curiosa

Miryam: Aqui se supone que hay lobos, pero cuando quise cazar a uno me encontré con hombres y mujeres, esos son ahora los aprendices de Connor, pero misteriosamente desde que llegaron, ahora hay unas apariciones de fantasmas de lobos, necesito que investiguen que es lo que pasa, buena suerte – dijo mientras se alejaba y regresaba a su cabaña

Kate: Que crees que pase aquí dentro? - pregunto curiosa

Humphrey: No lo se veamos que sucede – dijo mientras se adentraban en la cueva, al entrar se encontraron con un ritual que era dirigido por un lobo mas alto que los demas

Sombra de lobo: Estamos reunidos aquí para desterrar a Lauren, una loba que nos a traicionado invocando a Mune sin razón alguna, sera enviada directamente a las manadas de Jasper, totalmente fuera de las trece colonias – dijo el lobo transparente pero de color negro, como una sombra y había una audiencia del mismo

Humphrey: Al acercarme no notaban nuestra presencia, vi a una loba siendo acusada, esa era Lauren, mi hermana no podía permitir que la hicieran sentir mal – Dejenla en paz no pueden acusarla de esta manera – grite furioso frente al lobo pero no reacciono puesto a que era solo un recuerdo, uno malo

Lauren: Sentía la presencia de mi hermanito, si definitivamente era Humphrey, pero estaba en otro tiempo, decidí traerlo conmigo hice un conjuro sin que se dieran cuenta y lo traje

Humphrey: Eres un maldito infeliz, no mereces vivir, eres un desgraciado sin alma – dijo furioso mientras sentía que volvía en el tiempo y me hacia lobo otra vez

Marton: Quien eres tu y como te apareciste por aquí, y por que se atreve a insultarme! - grito buscando respuesta alguna un lobo con el pelaje de color negro con dorado, quien era el que acusaba a Lauren

Humphrey: Eh, Donde estoy y por que volví a ser un lobo!? - pregunto asustado

Lauren: Humphrey eres tu? Estas mal alto – dijo alegre una loba con pelaje de color amarillo y ojos color azul hielo como los de Humphrey

Humphrey: Hermana como estas, te e echado de menos – dijo mientras la abrazaba

Marton: Acaso usted es familiar de la acusada? - dijo imperativo el juez

Humphrey: Así es, y de que acusan a mi hermana! - grito enojado

Marton: Oye mas respeto chico, se le acusa de invocar Mune y atacarnos a todos sin razón alguna – dijo en tono alto

Humphrey: Q-Que invoco dos veces a Mune, como es eso posible!? - dijo impresionado en su mente

Bueno chicos eso es todo, disculpen la tardanza pero es que no e tenido la inspiracion para terminar este capitulo, me ayudaria mucho que me dejaran reviews con inspiracion para futuros capitulos, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo adelantado, hasta la proxima :3


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: El juicio y un terrible pasado

En el capitulo anterior Humphrey y Kate empezaron su entrenamiento, entraron a una cueva para investigar apariciones de sombras de lobos, era un tiempo remoto donde Lauren era acusada por invocar a Mune, Lauren trajo al pasado a Humphrey para que descubriera su pasado

Una aventura

Humana

Marton: Tiene algo que decir en su defensa? - dijo imperativo

Humphrey: Si, por que cree que mi hermana seria capaz de hacer tal cosa, posiblemente haya sido poseída, tal vez hasta por el mismo Mune – dijo seriamente, puesto a que ya sabia por que Lauren invoco dos veces a Mune

Marton: Como usted mismo dijo posiblemente haya sido poseída, y si alguien le dio dinero para que lo hiciera? - dijo llevando la contraria a la teoría de Humphrey

Humphrey: Dudo mucho que lo haya hecho por dinero, puesto a que nuestra familia no necesita dinero para poder sobrevivir, no se si lo sabia – dijo sin necesidad de armar escandalo

?: Así es yo conozco bien esa familia – dijo un lobo misterioso de entre la audiencia

Marton: Quien dijo eso! - dijo buscando culpable de tal mentira según el

Xero: Yo y solo yo, padre! - dijo un lobo con el pelaje de color azul oscuro y un poco de negro en las patas, ojos color verde claro, saliendo de la multitud para adentrarse y que fuera visible

Marton: Hijo como te atreves a contradecirme! - dijo siendo traicionado por su propio hijo

Zero: Y no es el único, padre! - dijo saliendo el mismísimo guardián supremo en contra de su padre

Marton: Ah ya veo, entonces ustedes también quieren ser exiliados, pues bien tendrán esa carga, serán expulsados de las trece colonias sin juicio! - dijo mientras golpeaba al suelo con su pata haciendo que retumbara toda la cueva

Zero: Muy bien como quieras! - dijo mientras se retiraba

Xero: Padre, espero que sufras nuestra perdida, y nos olvides! - dijo mientras seguía a su hermano con la frente en alto

Lauren: Señor no puede hacer eso, es en contra de la ley! - dijo tratando de defenderlos

Xero: Tranquila Lauren, estoy seguro que nos encontraremos en Jasper – dijo mientras se retiraba

Marton: De que hablas, espera! - dijo pero fue inútil, ya se habían retirado

Humphrey: Señor, seguiré defendiendo a mi hermana, no importa que! - dijo en voz alta para que todos escucharan

Marton: A si? Pues creo que este caso ya esta cerrado, por esta evidencia traída gracias a nuestro benefactor, Kleint! - dijo señalando a Kleint que estaba dentro de la multitud

Humphrey y Lauren: Padre, como pudiste?! - dijeron al mismo tiempo, se sentían mal, Humphrey descubrió que hacia Lauren en Jasper, o mas bien como nuestra familia llego a Jasper

Kleint: Lo lamento pero Marton me dijo que tenia que decir toda la verdad, y la verdad es que, yo obligue a Lauren a hacerlo – dijo mientras era encadenado

Marton: Ya sabia yo que había alguien detrás de todo esto, se cierra la sesión! - dijo mientras hacia retumbar la cueva de nuevo con su pata

Lauren: Padre no!, por favor, no se lo lleven! - dijo llorando al ver que su padre era llevado a una celda

Kleint: No te preocupes por mi Lauren, estoy seguro que nos veremos pronto – dijo mientras era llevado a una celda de alta seguridad

Humphrey: Padre! - dijo totalmente destrozado con lágrimas en su ojos, su padre era llevado a una celda y no podía hacer nada, por alguna razón sus poderes fueron neutralizados, el por que? Estaba en el pasado, y no tenia esos poderes, aun

Lauren: Humphrey, vámonos – dijo llorando mientras salían de la cueva

En el presente:

Kate: Estaba observando el juicio, vi como se llevaron a un lobo, Humphrey lo llamo Padre, ese seria Kleint?, pero por que se lo llevaban?, un momento por que Humphrey se va de la cueva?, que ya no lo veo?! - Humphrey regresa! - dijo pero fue inútil, no me escucho

En el pasado:

Humphrey: Lauren, debo volver al futuro, Kate debe estar preocupada – dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas

Lauren: Hermano te necesito para poder liberar a nuestro padre y derrotar a Mune – dijo intentando hacerlo cambiar de opinión

Humphrey: Esta bien, pero necesito que me lleves al futuro un momento, para decirle a Kate que siga con el entrenamiento, yo volveré después, me puedes hacer ese favor? - dijo suplicante

Lauren: Esta bien sera rápido – dijo mientras lo llevaba al futuro

En el presente:

Kate: Vi una luz frente a mi, cuando se disipo la luz vi a Humphrey – Humphrey regresaste! - dijo alegre mientras lo abrazaba y le daba un beso

Humphrey: También me alegra, pero debo volver al pasado, al parecer si no libero a mi padre y derroto a Mune, el ahora sera un mundo apocalíptico donde reinara Mune, debes dejarme ir – dijo mientras la abrazaba

Kate: Humphrey, no me dejes por favor – dijo con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos

Humphrey: Volveré pronto, no te preocupes, decidle a Connor que estaré fuera un tiempo, que no se preocupe seguiré entrenando con Lauren, me entiendes – dijo mientras le alzaba la cara para verla a los ojos

Kate: Esta bien, pero vuelve pronto ya casi es navidad – dijo mientras le daba un beso apasionado y al separarse del beso Humphrey desapareció con una luz – Ten cuidado, mi amor – dijo con los ojos cerrados

En el pasado:

Lauren: Que tierna despedida – dijo encantada por ver a su hermanito despedirse de su novia

Humphrey: Ni lo menciones, bueno debemos buscar a Zero y a Xero, pero donde? - dijo mientras pensaba

Zero y Xero: Por que no encima tuyo – dijeron al unisono mientras saltaban encima de Humphrey

Humphrey: Ja ja, muy graciosos – dijo sarcásticamente

Zero: Como sea, y para que nos buscan? - dijo serio

Lauren: Los necesitamos para buscar la forma de liberar a nuestro padre, es el único que puede derrotar a Mune sin la Masamune – dijo tratando de convencerlos

Xero: Bueno, quizás lo hagamos, por un pequeño precio – dijo extendiendo la pata

Lauren: Esta bien tengan – dijo mientras le daba una bolsa con cincuenta monedas

Zero: A este precio, esta bien los ayudaremos – dijo decidido

Humphrey: Muy bien, solo hay que buscar donde reunirnos – dijo imperativo

Lauren: Que tal en mi casa? - dijo segura

Xero: Ni de broma, no quiero que una de tus manos mascotas me toquen – dijo sintiendo una corriente eléctrica pasando por su espalda

Zero: Que les parece en nuestro refugio? - dijo tratando de convencerlos

Humphrey: Me parece que ya lo e visto, me parece buena idea – dijo positivo

Lauren: Esta bien nos reuniremos en su refugio, debemos ir separados seguramente Marton puso guardia para que nosotros no vayamos a Jasper para sembrar el terror – dijo la ultima parte en tono sarcástico

Xero: Tienes razón, debemos ir con cuidado, nos vemos haya – dijo mientras salia corriendo a toda velocidad al igual que Zero

Lauren: Nos vemos haya hermanito – dijo mientras desaparecía en un pequeño remolino de viento

Humphrey: Esta bien, es una carrera – dijo mientras corría a todo lo que podía, y empecé a escalar por los arboles, al llegar al lugar, termine de segundo, primero Xero, puesto que Zero lo vieron unos guardias y se quedo dando lucha y Lauren no había llegado hasta unos momentos después y por ultimo Zero

Xero: Ja les gane – dijo fanfarroneando

Zero: Ya hermano olvidalo – dijo indiferente

Humphrey: Esta bien no discutamos, necesitamos un plan para liberar a Kleint – dijo serio

Zero: Yo pude tomar esto de el cadáver de un guardia – dijo mientras ponía un mapa de la cárcel y donde estaba ubicado la de Kleint

Humphrey: Gracias Zero, lo siguiente sera descubrir el turno de los guardias, yo interrogare a los guardias – dijo decidido

Lauren: Ve con cuidado hermanito, ten necesitaras esto – dijo mientras le daba el escudo de nuestra familia en pequeña escala

Humphrey: Esto para que es? - dijo observando el objeto

Lauren: Es el escudo de nuestra familia, y tiene oculta una armadura cuando la necesites solo piensa en protección – dijo mientras le daba un abrazo

Humphrey: Gracias hermana, nos vemos pronto – dijo mientras se ponía la armadura y salia del refugio

En una pequeña plaza en la parte norte de Boston:

Trent: Rod, estoy aburrido! - dijo un guardia de los lobos de Marton

Rod: Trent tenemos apenas cinco minutos aquí – dijo fastidiado

Trent: Pero lo único interesante que e hecho hoy es que me dijeron el turno de los guardias – dijo mientras se sentaba en una banca

Humphrey: Salí de unos arbustos para interrogarlos – Tu ven acá! - dijo mientras se acercaba

Rod: Oh pero si es uno de los que debemos asesinar – dijo arrogante

Humphrey: Así es, diganme el turno de los guardias ahora mismo! - dijo serio

Trent: No tenemos por que decirte algo sobre eso – dijo mientras se ponía en posición de pelea

Humphrey: Pues si piensan en su bien, lo harán – gruño al ponerse en posición de defensa

Rod: No lo haremos, tu padre merece el encierro! - dijo mientras saltaba sobre el en un rápido movimiento

Humphrey: Son buenos, pero yo soy mejor! - dijo al evadir el ataque lo golpeo con los patas traseras haciendo que se le rompieran dos costillas

Trent: Rod!, te juro que morirás! - dijo amenazante y al abalanzarse contra Humphrey logro hacerle daño en la armadura y romper una pequeña parte del costado derecho

Humphrey: Como tienes tanta velocidad?! - dijo un poco herido por el ataque

Trent: Ja!, te impresionaría lo puedo hacer – dijo con un tono de burla

Humphrey: Me agrada tu actitud, pero no te libraras de esta! - dijo atacando con mucha velocidad

Trent: Eres rápido, pero yo lo soy mas! - dijo mientras atacaba con mucha mas velocidad y logro hacerle mas daño a la armadura

Humphrey: Agh!, como es posible? - dijo escupiendo un poco de sangre

Trent: Te puedes impresionar lo que puedo hacer – dijo arrogante

Humphrey: Ya lo veremos! - dijo mientras pensaba en caos, pero recordó que sus poderes fueron neutralizados por estar en el pasado

Trent: Que intentabas? Quedaste como idiota maricón! - dijo riendo mientras se acercaba para atacarlo

Humphrey: Como me has dicho!- dijo molesto - Tengo que hacer algo para derrotarlo, si no esto dañara mas la armadura – pensó rápidamente, al ver a su alrededor pudo ver una viga puntiaguda empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de Trent

Trent: Ya basta de esto! - dijo enojado y al abalanzarse Humphrey lo esquivo y fue atravesado por la viga

Humphrey: Ahora tienes que hablar, los turnos de los guardias cuales son! - dijo serio

Trent: No tengo por que, agh!, por que decirte – dijo escupiendo sangre entre palabras

Humphrey: Me dices o te mato ahora mismo cabrón! - dijo acercándose a su cuello para morderlo

Trent: Esta bien, ten aquí esta el turno y la ubicación de los guardias... - dijo mientras la luz de sus ojos se apagaban, estaba muerto

Humphrey: Gracias Trent, espero que tu muerte no haya sido en vano, maricón – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa al haber dicho la ultima parte

Mientras tanto en la cárcel:

Marton: Piensas que tus hijos te liberaran? Ja! Que buena broma, no saldrás de aquí – dijo riendo de forma malvada

Kleint: Eso es lo que tu piensas, mis hijos llegaran pronto, y tu no te darás cuenta – dijo con una sonrisa

Marton: Piensas que entraran y saldrán así sin mas? Ni siquiera saben la ubicación de tu celda ja ja! - dijo mientras se alejaba de la celda

Kleint: Estoy seguro que llegaran, lo presiento – pensó mientras se acostaba para dormir

Mientras tanto en el refugio de Zero

Lauren: Humphrey ya has vuelto! - dijo mientras lo abrazaba – me alegra que estés a salvo, pero que? Que le paso a la armadura familiar! - dijo preocupada

Humphrey: Luche contra un guardia de Marton, mas ágil y fuerte que yo – dijo débil al punto de caer al suelo

Lauren: Humphrey! - dijo con preocupación

Humphrey: Estoy bien, solo estoy cansado, al no tener mis poderes no puedo recuperar mi cuerpo con velocidad – dijo mientras se intentaba levantar

Zero. Humphrey si nos ayudas, debes tener esto – dijo mientras le daba un tipo de cristal

Humphrey: Que es esto? - dijo al levantarse y recibir el cristal

Zero: Esto te ayudara a recobrar las fuerzas al ser atacado, pero cuidado si es un ataque de mucha fuerza podría romper el cristal y quitarte todas tus energías al punto de morir – dijo al ponerse su armadura, el cual era parecida a la de Humphrey pero esta era mas grande y mas fácil de moverse

Xero: Así que recuerda ten cuidado al recibir daño para recobrar energías, y evitar que rompan el cristal mientras lo tienes puesto – dijo al hacer lo mismo que Zero

Humphrey: Gracias chicos, me siento algo mejor – dijo mientras se reparaba la armadura – Como a pasado esto? La armadura se reparo

Lauren: Yo te explicare, si el que usa la armadura fue herido la armadura sufrirá daños como tu te recuperaste se reparo, pero si estas malherido la armadura se dañara según el daño donde lo hayas sufrido, entiendes? - dijo recuperando el aliento por todo lo que explico

Humphrey: Si, bueno entendí lo necesario – dijo rascándose la cabeza

Zero: Bueno no perdamos mas el tiempo, tenemos que liberar a Kleint – dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta junto con Xero y seguido de Humphrey y Lauren

Mientras tanto en las afueras de la cárcel de alta seguridad

Marton: Si ven a estos lobos, ataquen inmediatamente, entendieron? - dijo amenazante

Paul: Si señor! - dijo uno de los lobos, este tiene el pelaje de color negro con rayas blancas y con ojos color ámbar

Judas: Entendido señor! - dijo otro lobo, el pelaje es de color marrón con algunas manchas color rojo en la cara y ojos color negro

Marton: Muy bien, les encargo la entrada, ah y una cosa mas si los ven solo les digo que, sobrevivan – dijo mientras se alejaba

Judas: Crees que fue buena idea que nos dejara a cargo de la entrada? - dijo con un poco de temor

Paul: Amigo por favor, nuestra muerte esta asegurada desde que estamos aquí, si no es por algún castigo de Marton, o por ser asesinado por los que tenemos que atacar – dijo asumiendo su fin

Judas: Como quieras pero yo no moriré hoy, el dios Masa esta de mi lado – dijo mientras se ponía un rosario con una Masamune pequeña

Paul: Tu y ese dios pero se que no estamos a salvo aquí – dijo al estar seguro de su muerte

Humphrey: Amigo deberías dejar de ser tan suicida – dijo mientras se paraba al frente de el

Judas: No moriré hoy, el señor Masa me protege, no moriré hoy, el señor Masa me protege – repetía eso al estar rezando por su bien

Paul: No dejare que entren, mi amigo no quiere morir pero yo peleare hasta el final! - dijo gruñendo

Zero: Estas seguro? - dijo mientras se acercaba a el a mucha velocidad, casi hasta morderle el cuello pero algo me detuvo

Humphrey: No lo mataras Zero, el protege sus ideales, igual que nosotros pero si por lo menos pensaras sabrías que queremos acabar con Mune y para eso necesitamos a mi padre – dijo dándole la razón

Paul: Esta bien pueden pasar, pero si Marton se entera que lo traicionamos nos matara – dijo asustado

Xero. Tranquilo nos encargaremos de el, necesitamos que nos esperes en la parte trasera de la cárcel con unos caballos, y lleva a tu amigo dile que deje de rezar – dijo mientras entraba a la cárcel

Humphrey: La cárcel es mas grande de lo que pensaba, haber se supone que hay guardias allí y allí, su turno no a pasado su recorrido es este – dijo señalando el papel que le había dado Trent

Lauren: Deberíamos quitarle a esos guardias sus uniformes para que llegar a la celda de nuestro padre sea mas fácil

Zero: Puede ser, pero desde esa reja para adelante no se nos permitirá pasar, puesto a que el lugar donde esta Kleint es para oficiales de alto rango – dijo al señalar la reja

Xero: Es cierto, pero aquí dice que hay tres guardias que dejan la zona de alta seguridad para hacer revisión a los guardias – dijo pensativo

Humphrey: Pero solo hay tres guardias, que hace el cuarto? - pregunto puesto a que ese era el pero de la misión

Zero: Tu podrías ser el cuarto, y como eres el que mas es buscado por que además mataste a dos guardias, te podremos encerrar con Kleint – dijo al terminar el plan

Lauren: Muy bien, empecemos – dijo al esperar los guardias de alto rango pasaron a esta zona, y por suerte había una guardia mujer, al empezar la revisión saltamos encima de ellos para matarlos y al resto de los guardias sufrieron el mismo destino, encadenamos a Humphrey y hacíamos que lo encarcelamos

Marton: Ja ja! Muy bien hecho lograron encerrar a este sin vergüenza, encierrenlo junto a su padre – dijo mientras abría la celda y lanzaba a Humphrey dentro

Kleint: Humphrey hijo, por que te encerraron?! - dijo molesto y confundido – Marton mi hijo no cometió ningún crimen!

Marton: Oh estas seguro de eso? - dijo con una sonrisa diabólica – El solo mato a dos de mis mejores guardias, y lo peor de alto rango, Ja ja ja!

Kleint: Marton te aseguro que cuando me liberen te matare yo mismo! - grito con furia

Marton: Ya lo veremos, tu nunca saldrás! - dijo mientras se alejaba de la celda y seguido de la cárcel

Humphrey: Je, ja ja ja! Chicos funciono – dijo riendo

Kleint: Uh? Que funciono? - pregunto confundido

Lauren: Padre no me reconociste? Soy yo Lauren – dijo mientras abría con un hechizo la celda

Kleint: Y ellos dos quienes son? - dijo un poco confundido

Zero: Señor somos Zero y Xero, los hijos de Marton, nosotros fuimos exiliados de las trece colonias – dijo presentándose

Kleint: Ya veo, pero ahora como saldremos de aquí? - dijo buscando una salida

Xero: Señor la única forma de salir de aquí, es a las carreras – dijo mientras se preparaba para correr

Kleint: Ja! A la escuela antigua – dijo mientras se preparaba, y salían corriendo todos al mismo tiempo

Que! Se están escapando! Atrapadlos! - dijo un lobo mientras los seguían hasta la salida de atrás

Judas: Por aquí! - dijo al llegar sobre un caballo

Xero: Gracias Judas, justo a tiempo – dijo alegre mientras se subía a un caballo

Judas: No hay de que, y es mejor que nos apresuremos – dijo mientras ponían a galope a los caballos

Humphrey: Tenemos que escapar de ellos, pero donde nos dirigimos! - dijo pensando

Paul: Que tal a mi cueva, esta en las afueras de Boston, allí no pasan guardias de Marton yo los guiare – dijo mientras corrían en dirección a esa cueva

Lauren: Logramos escapar de los guardias de Marton, pero ahora nuestro siguiente objetivo es derrotar a Mune

Judas: Escuche un rumor, no se si sea cierto pero dicen que Marton es el mismísimo Mune – dijo relatando el rumor

Lauren: Todos nos sorprendimos al escuchar el rumor, no pensábamos eso, pero quien mejor para inculparme invocar a Mune que el mismo solo para encubrir que el es Mune – Tienes razón es probable, tenemos que buscar pistas – dijo pensativa

Humphrey: Hay que saber mas sobre ese rumor para poder hacer verdad, tal vez le pregunte a un conocido – dijo mientras caminaba a la salida de la cueva

Kleint: Hijo a donde te diriges? - pregunte al verlo salir de la cueva

Humphrey: Iré a descubrir ese rumor a ver si es cierto – dijo mientras se subía a un caballo y se alejaba en camino a Boston

Mientras tanto con Marton

Marton: Como se pudo escapar! - dijo molesto

No lo se señor, solo vimos que escapo corriendo con otros mas y se escaparon, iban muy rápido – dijo atemorizado un lobo

Marton: No me sirven escusas quiero acciones, si ellos llegan a descubrir que yo soy Mune, me desterrarían y hasta terminarían conmigo – dijo enojado

Espere, usted es Mune? - dijo otro lobo confundido

Marton: Así es, no se pueden enterar nadie que sea de confianza – dijo estresado – Pueden retirarse

Dicho esto todos los lobos presentes en la sala se retiraron

Mientras tanto en las calles de Boston

Humphrey: Acaso son ellos? Se parecen a los guardaespaldas de Marton, tal vez escuche algo sobre Marton – dijo mientras se sentaba cerca de ellos pero que no se dieran cuenta

No puedo creer que Marton nos castigara por ver uno de sus rituales especiales para mantener sus poderes – dijo al molesto el lobo

Ni siquiera lo menciones, me da escalofríos solo el pensar el castigo que nos puso y solo nos dijo que estaba prohibido ver sus rituales Mune – dijo sintiendo una corriente pasar por su espalda

Humphrey: Así que el hace rituales Mune, estoy casi seguro de que es Mune – pensó mientras se levantaba y se ponía a caminar buscando a otro guardaespaldas o a un cercano a Marton

Joder, cada vez odio a ese Mune – dijo un lobo molesto

Humphrey: Que a dicho? - pensó mientras se regresaba y se acercaba y a la vez ocultándose

Schh! No digas su nombre, dile Marton idiota – dijo molesto

Pero si así se llama no es culpa mía – dijo enojado

Humphrey: Me aleje de allí rápidamente para que no me vieran – No puede ser Marton es Mune – pensó sorprendido por todo lo que escucho, después me dirigí a mi caballo y fui directo a la cueva de Paul

Mientras tanto en la cueva de Paul

Lauren: Cuando llegara Humphrey, me estoy preocupando – dijo casi comiéndose las garras

Kleint: No te preocupes hija, estoy seguro que esta bien – dijo mientras la abrazaba

Lauren: Gracias papá, pero igual estoy preocupa... Humphrey ya regreso! - dijo feliz mientras se acercaba a Humphrey para abrazarlo

Humphrey: Si ya regrese, y descubrí que Marton efectivamente es Mune – al decir esto todos se sorprendieron y mas Lauren

Zero: Pero como es posible, si nuestro padre fue el – dijo negándolo

Lauren: Zero, Xero es posible que Mune haya... asesinado a vuestro padre para tomar su forma – dijo triste por ellos

Xero: Ese maldito les juro que lo matare! - dijo enojado por enterarse que su padre fue asesinado por un dios del mal

Kleint: No es tan fácil Xero, necesitamos la Masamune para poder derrotarlo la cual arma no poseemos – dijo bajando la cabeza

Humphrey: Yo me enfrentare a el – dijo friamente

Lauren: Pero Humphrey tus poderes aquí no funcionan, sin ellos no podrás ni hacerle cosquillas a Mune – dijo mientras lo abrazaba para que no se fuera

Kleint: Lauren tiene razón, no podrás hacer nada contra el – dijo triste

Humphrey: Si podre estoy seguro, y Lauren te pido que si muero te despidas de Kate por mi – dijo mientras se soltaba de Lauren para dirigirse a Boston

Lauren: HUMPHREY NO! - grito llorando al ver que su hermanito se sacrificaría por el destino de el planeta

Kleint: No podemos detenerlo, esta en sus genes – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, puesto a que le recordó a el mismo

Mientras tanto en Boston

Humphrey: Llegue rápidamente a Boston y me dirigí a el lugar donde debe estar Marton – Mune sal de ahí! - grite y después de unos segundos apareció frente a mi Mune o mejor conocido como Marton

Marton(Mune): Oh al parecer descubriste quien soy en realidad – dijo riendo diabolicamente

Humphrey: Así es y vine a hacerte frente! - dijo seguro de si mismo

Marton(Mune): Ja! Tienes mucha seguridad en ti mismo, pues vamos luchemos, pero de esta forma ja ja ja! - dijo mientras hacia un hechizo que transformo a los dos en humanos

Humphrey: Crees que ese hechizo me detendrá? - dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se colocaba la armadura que tomaba forma del cuerpo de Humphrey

Marton(Mune): Ugh! Debí suponerlo eres muy fuerte de voluntad, luchemos! - dijo mientras tomaba una espada que tenia enfundada y lo atacaba a mucha velocidad

Humphrey: También tenia una espada la armadura y la desenfunde para luchar, Mune me iba ganando puesto a que yo no le igualaba en velocidad y fuerza

Marton(Mune): Ja! Estas débil y tu armadura parece que se fuera a desarmar, das vergüenza! - dijo al verlo deteriorado

Humphrey: Tienes razón, solo acaba conmigo – dijo soltando la espada

Marton(Mune): Me gusta tu actitud muchacho, dile adiós a este Mundo! - dijo y acto seguido clavo la espada en el pecho de Humphrey

Humphrey: Ja... ja, terrible error... Mune – dijo al tomarle el brazo y seguido de esto llegaron Kleint y Lauren

Kleint: HIJO NO! -grito desesperado, pero no pudo hacer nada puesto a que Mune puso un campo de fuerza para que nadie interviniera

Humphrey: Sentía que moría, mi cuerpo dejaba de funcionar, lo único que hice fue tomar el cristal que me recuperaba al sufrir daños, voltee a ver a mi padre y hermana, les sonreí e hice explotar el cristal haciendo que Mune y yo fuéramos pulverizados

Lauren: HUMPHREY POR QUE!, POR QUE! - grito llorando descontroladamente al ver las cenizas de su hermano siendo llevadas por el viento

Kleint: Hijo... por que lo hiciste – dijo con un nudo en la garganta haciendo que empezara a llorar

Lauren: Padre vámonos, debemos hacer un entierro, aunque no tengamos su cuerpo debemos hacerlo – dijo mientras dejaba de llorar

Kleint: Tienes razón... vamos – dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas y se dirigían a hacer un entierro digno para Humphrey

Lauren: Después del entierro fui hacia el futuro, decidí darle la noticia a Kate

En el futuro

Kate: Estaba haciendo abdominales con unas pesas que había hecho Gran Dave para que entrenara, cuando termine de hacerlas me levante y vi un resplandor frente a mi, me alegre al verlo pensando que era Humphrey, pero era Lauren la hermana de Humphrey – Lauren y Humphrey? - pregunto curiosa

Lauren: Es que Humphrey... esta... muerto – dicho esto Kate empezó a llorar desconsoladamente

Kate: Por que, que hizo quien lo a hecho! - grito llorando

Lauren: Se sacrifico para derrotar a Mune en el pasado, su poder era menor que el de Mune y no tuvo de otra que auto-destruirse para derrotarlo – dijo llorando

Kate: No lo puedo creer, se a muerto y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo – dijo mientras seguía llorando

Lauren: El solo lo hizo por tu bien Kate, el te amo mucho – dijo totalmente triste pero empezó a ver un resplandor sobre ellas, era el alma de Humphrey

Kate: Humphrey eres tu! - dijo alegre mientras lo iba a abrazar lo atravesó

Humphrey: Me dieron unos segundos para despedirme de ti mi amor, no te pongas triste por mi, estoy seguro que tu podrás seguir sin mi, espero que puedas derrotar a Mune en este tiempo, pero recuerda yo estaré siempre en tu corazón nos veremos – dijo mientras desaparecía

Kate: Se a ido, derrotare a Mune aun que sea lo ultimo que haga, entrenare duro para lograrlo – dijo dispuesta

Lauren: Kate debo volver a mi tiempo, no puedo estar fuera mucho, estoy segura de que podrás derrotar a Mune, oh y una cosa mas estoy segura que ya habré terminado la Masamune, ve a buscarme cuando puedas, creo que estoy en este tiempo en Venecia, nos veremos pronto – dijo mientras desaparecía

Kate: Humphrey vengare tu muerte aunque sea lo ultimo que haga – dijo mientras se dirigía a la mansión Davenport

Connor: Kate terminaste tus quinientas abdominales? - pregunto al ver que ya había llegado

Kate: Si maestro y otra cosa mas... Humphrey murió – dijo triste

Kleint: Que?! Quien lo a hecho?! - pregunto enojado

Kate: Humphrey se sacrifico para salvarnos a nosotros de un presente dominado por Mune – dijo casi llorando

Connor: Uno de los mejores, murió... debemos hacer un entierro digno para el – dijo mientras se dirigía a la Aquila, puesto a que sus aprendices seguían reparándola

Kleint: Como sabes eso... Oh no, ya lo recuerdo eso paso hace tiempo cuando Lauren invoco a Mune – dijo llorando

Kate: Lauren me dijo cuando me dio la noticia que la buscara en Venecia, seguramente ya termino la Masamune, iré a buscar esa espada para derrotar a Mune de una vez por todas – dijo segura de lo que iba a hacer

Kleint: Esta bien Kate partirás al amanecer, estoy seguro que derrotaras a Mune, te dejo en ti la venganza por la muerte de Humphrey – dijo triste mientras se dirigía a la colina para sentarse a pensar

En la noche en el entierro

Connor: Estamos aquí reunidos para lamentar la perdida de un aprendiz, el nombre del caído es Humphrey, su muerte no fue en vano puesto a que el se sacrifico por todos nosotros para derrotar al Mune del pasado y salvarnos de un terrible destino, lloramos su perdida pero no permitiremos que se quede así, castigaremos a Mune por esta muerte – dijo mientras que los asesinos lanzaban rosas al hoyo donde pusieron un ataúd vacío por que el cuerpo de Humphrey no estaba presente

Kate: Humphrey te juro que vengare tu muerte, destruiré a Mune de una vez por todas – dijo mientras lanzaba una rosa encima del ataúd y se dirigía a su habitación

Bueno chicos hasta aquí dejo el capitulo espero que lo hayan disfrutado,y que tengan una feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo, intentare actualizar antes del 31 de diciembre, pero necesito ayuda por que escribir capítulos así largos cuesta, nos vemos hasta lo próxima!


End file.
